The Apple and the Core
by CykeclopsFF7
Summary: A prequel to Crisis Core. Genesis and Angeal come to Shin-Ra to become legendary SOLDIERS only to find that their dreams and life are not quite as simple as they thought they were on the farm. The advent of war changes everything and everyone.
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

A travelling bard once stated that his father's planation was one of the most beautiful places in the world. It was a place where the dumb apples grew in abundance as they swayed peacefully on the branches on the tall trees. There seemed to be no discontent between the steady flow of migrant workers and the usual assortment of farm hands that worked the soil from sun up to sun down. Everything seemed as it should: A piece of heaven amongst a hell of earth. …And perhaps, that is why is Genesis Rhapsodos hated it so much.

"Genesis…"His father spent most of the working day out in the fields, overseeing the help. He never really seemed to pay that much attention to him, really…Which is probably why Genesis didn't seem to hear him. "GENESIS!"

The young thirteen year olds head quickly snapped to attention. He looked around for the source of the sound until he noticed the disappointed scowl on his father's face. "….what?"

"Come walk the fields with me today, son. It is not good that the workers work so hard and see that all you do is having your nose in that damnable book."

Genesis snorted, but he did lay the book in his lap. "Father, I don't see why it matters, really…When I turn sixteen, I'm leaving here…and never coming back."

His father grinded his teeth as he marched toward the dumb apple tree that Genesis was sitting under and grabbed Genesis, yanking him to his feet. The book dropped lifelessly into the grass. "All of this could be yours…you know…And yet you still have dreams of joining with Shin-Ra?!" His father raged under his breath. It wouldn't be fit for the help to see them arguing like this.

Genesis pushed his father away with one hand, causing him to lose grip on Genesis's arm and stumble back several steps. Several of the hired hands looked up at the commotion. "Just walk with me!" He hissed.

Genesis shrugged and slowly leaned over to pick up his book, wiping off the wayward grass in the process. He could imagine the muscles tightening in his father's jaw and smirked slightly, taking his time as he straightened. "All right…I'm ready."

"Good." His father muttered tersely. "Now follow me."

Genesis gave his father a smile and a nod, and began to follow him down the dirt path, taking them deeper into the orchard itself. Many of the workers stopped for a second in their work, taking a moment to say hello to their boss and his son, of whom they assumed would be their future boss someday. Genesis nodded appreciatively, and continued on his way, praying to all that was good that they could get this over with, quickly.

Unfortunately, they spotted Jericho, the orchard foreman, walking up the opposite side of the path. Genesis groaned inwardly. Not only did Jericho like to talk, but he smelled of rotten fruits and unwashed armpits. Genesis tried not to wrinkle his nose as Jericho approached.

"Hello there, Mr. Rhapsodos!" He grinned with a gap tooth grin. "And hello to you, Genesis!"

"Why, hello there, Jericho!" Genesis' father outstretched his hand, and Jericho shook it. Genesis barely could imagine standing within three feet of the man, let alone touching him. "How is the orchard today?"

"Oh, just wonderful, Mr. Rhapsodos!" He grinned again, revealing a few more missing teeth. "I think we're going to have a great crop this year!"

"That's wonderful, right, Genesis?" Genesis' father turned around and was dismayed to find such a bored expression on his son's face.

"Right, Dad…." Genesis nodded, but his attention was obviously elsewhere. His father followed Genesis's glance out into the trees, finding him staring at a black haired boy about his age picking up a large basket of dumb apples.

Genesis' father turned back around to Jericho in puzzlement. "Who is that?"

Jericho chuckled, his girth shaking along with him. "Oh, that is Angeal Hewley… Romley Hewley's son….He's filling in today for his father…"

"He looks as strong as an ox…." Genesis continued to stare as the youth's muscles flexed while picking up another bushel.

"Oh, you don't want to mess with that one…' Jericho chuckled. "Quiet…keeps to himself…Good kid, really…But yeah…He'd put you in the medic if you tried laid a hand on him…."

Everything that was said between Jericho and his father after that became nothing but background noise as he continued to watch the boy load bushels into the old rusted truck. "Just…what I am looking for…." He smirked to himself. " A challenge…"

Genesis watched his father inadvertently roll his eyes as he broke away from the conversation and traipsed through the tall grass, trying to make his way to Angeal. He heard Jericho say as he left, "Don't you worry about Genesis, Mr. Rhapsodos…Most boys his age have dreams of movin' off the farm….I know I did….What the boy needs right now…is probably a good friend." Genesis couldn't hear the rest. He was moving closer and closer to the thirteen year old. As he moved out of the brush, he saw several of the adult workers stop and smile.

"Heyo, Genesis! What can we do for you today?" Genesis frowned slightly as he noticed the boy never stopped working. He never even looked up.

Genesis shook his head, and delivered one of his most charming smiles. "Actually, there's nothing you all can do for me…." His grin suddenly became a bit bigger and a bit darker. "I want to talk to him" He pointed at Angeal.

Several of the workers turned and looked in Angeal's direction. "Hey, Angeal! Why don't ya take a break? You've been goin' like this for hours! Go talk to the boss man's son or somethin'!"

Angeal loaded the last bushel onto the bed of the old rusted truck and wiped his forehead with the back of his arm. He looked around and spotted Genesis in his fancy, clean clothes and hair. "What do you want with me?" He asked quietly, staying where he was. His voice was already growing deep, but that didn't deter Genesis in the least.

"When I'm sixteen, I'm going to get out of this boring place and join SOLDIER!" Genesis paused, his smile turning into a cruel, taunting smirk. "What about you, Angeal?"

The other workers turned to Angeal to see how he was going to respond to that challenge. Angeal wiped another bead of sweat off of his face. "It has always been my mother and father's wish that I join SOLDIER…" He said quietly, but with a slight smile of pride. "They think that I could make this world a better place…."

Genesis began to laugh. "You don't join SOLDIER to change the world…You join SOLDIER to become famous and get girls…" He laughed again and the other workers began to chuckle along with him. "Come on…Fight me! I want to see how good you really are!" Genesis hoped that his true intention of wanting to tick off his father and show him how good his fighting skills were not overly obvious. This should be easy, after. After all, what does a farm hand know about fighting?

Angeal continued to smile and just shook his head. He then, turned toward the old rusted truck where he began to dig through an old, large rusted tool box. Genesis raised an eyebrow. "You aren't going to find your courage in there, Angeal!" He taunted as he laughed. That was when Genesis realized that Angeal was throwing something at him. He took a step back only realize that a wooden practice sword landed right in front of him. Genesis smirked when he noticed that Angeal had one of his own clutched tightly in his hands.

Angeal turned the wooden practice sword over in his hands. "My father has spent his entire life….working in the fields…so that I could have a good sword to take with me to SOLDIER…." He suddenly switched into a fighting stance. "I do not intend to let him down…."

Genesis also assumed a fighting stance. "All my father wants is for me to take over this…hole in the earth…." Genesis raised the sword. "I'm destined for much greater things…"

"We will see about that…." Angeal smirked slightly, and then he ran forward. Genesis charged as well. "FOR HONOR!"

Genesis didn't even have time to snort a sarcastic reply. Angeal was on him in a moment. He'd never seen anyone that fast other than himself. He barely got the wooden practice sword in front of Angeal's assault, the two swords crashing right in front of his face. Genesis could hear the wood cracking and whining under the pressure as he fought back the pressure.

Genesis kicked out and knocked Angeal back several feet. He could tell that Angeal was as surprised as he was about his opponent's strength. Genesis gave a cocky smirk. "What is the matter?"

Angeal just shook his head, and readjusted his stance. By this time, half of the workers in the area had stopped their work to watch, some shouting cheers for their boss's son and some for the poor worker's son.

Genesis ran swiftly toward Angeal and slid on his leg, trying to knock the more bulky teen off his feet. Angeal deftly dodged and spun, leaving Genesis wide open for attack. Genesis merely avoided being hit by rolling quickly to the side. More cheers rose as Jericho and Genesis' father rushed onto the scene.

"I'll break them up, sir…" Jericho started to break into a run, but Genesis' father stuck his arm out in front of him.

"No…Let him get this nonsense out of his head…If he gets hurt, he deserves it. I will not blame the Hewley family for my son's foolish actions…"

Jericho nodded quietly.

Angeal backed up several steps and let Genesis climb to his feet. He could tell that Genesis was no longer playing. He had gotten the other teen's attention. There would be very little cocky remarks from this point forward.

The flames raged in Genesis' eyes as soon as he spotted his father off to the side. No little farming snot was going to get the better of him, especially not in front of his father. Genesis sprung to his feet, and readjusted the grip on his sword. He ran quickly, taking Angeal by surprise, and almost delivering a blow to the side of Angeal's head. Quick jeers and cheers erupted from the crowd.

"They're too evenly matched…" Jericho wondered in amazement.

Genesis' father sighed. "They would be, "he paused, "wouldn't they…."

Jericho gave him a very curious look, but the only thing he saw on his boss's face was sadness.

Angeal spun, barely missing Genesis' blow to the face, and retaliated with a hit to Genesis' side. Unfortunately, Angeal barely had his weight behind the attack, and the assault barely fazed his attacker. Genesis removed one hand from the wooden blade and swung at Angeal. Blood gushed from the teen's nose, but that only seemed strengthen his resolve. Angeal kicked Genesis back as he wiped the blood off his nose on his sleeve. His mother was going scold him for that tonight.

Angeal grabbed his sword tightly in both hands and charged Genesis with an anger fueled blistering speed. Angeal leapt above Genesis head, as Genesis made a move to raise his sword above. When the two swords collided, both swords exploded into a shower of splinters and cracked wood. Both boys were out of breath and leaning on their knees.

The entire crowd cheered at the performance, but the two boys couldn't hear them. Genesis' father quietly withdrew without drawing much attention to himself, trying to resign himself to the inevitable: Shin-Ra was going to get his son after all.

Angeal finally stood and extended his hand toward Genesis, who stared at the hand momentarily before taking it. They shook heartily. "That was a good battle." Angeal nodded. "You are a lot better than I expected you to be."

Genesis nodded. "Yeah…" He clutched his side as he slowly stretched to his full height.

"Did I really hurt you?" Angeal looked at Genesis' side in concern.

"No…I think it's just going to be a little bruised…" He gave Angeal a cocky grin. "I heal pretty quickly…"

"Mm…So do I…" He touched his nose and winced.

Jericho rushed over and turned Angeal toward him. "Angeal, let me see your nose…Oh your Momma's gonna kill me from not stopping you from fighting…"

Genesis had never met someone as powerful as Angeal, and the more he watched the young man, the more curious he became. Who was this kid? Genesis had trained with some of the best wandering swordsmen and soldiers that had passed through his father's farm, much to his father's dismay. Even they did not possess the speed, strength, and power that Angeal possessed….

Genesis glanced over at them. "No, he can tell her he was fighting for his honor…" Angeal looked at the other teen quizzically, not expecting such a kind statement to come from his mouth. Angeal looked back at Jericho and nodded.

Genesis was even shocked that the words came out of his mouth. But in that realization, a chord was struck with Genesis. Jericho was right: He was lonely and even more than that: He was looking for an equal. Someone to spar with, perhaps, or even share his passion for books with….Most of farm inhabitants were uneducated, and if you asked them to fight, they would run in a heartbeat. Could Angeal possibly be a…friend? The word seemed so foreign to him.

Jericho just chuckled as Genesis began to slowly limp away. Angeal might be a possible friend, but the other workers were continuing to stare at them. His side was beginning to ache even more from the blow he took from Angeal, and although he would never admit it to anyone: His pride had also been badly damanged. Angeal quietly watched him go until he saw the youth stop, and look over his shoulder. "Hey, Angeal…Can you read?"

Angeal smiled. "Yes, my mother taught me…."

"Good…" Genesis gave him a small smile. "I have this great play that I think you would like to read…I will bring it by later…" Then, Genesis disappeared into the woods, his form slowly fading into the branches and tall grass.

"Well….wonders never cease…" Jericho looked down at Angeal and smiled. "Looks like you might have a new friend after all…"

Angeal looked up at Jericho and smiled. "I believe that warriors sometimes say more with their blades than they can with their tongues…"

Jericho wrapped his arm around Angeal's shoulders, and looked thoughtfully up at the sky as they begin to walk. "I think ya have a good point there, honestly…We each speak a different language, and I think you'n Genesis just had a really long talk…."

Angeal glanced back over his shoulder in the direction that Genesis left in. "I think we did, Jericho…I really think we did. I always…thought he was a brat, but—" Angeal frowned.

Jericho smirked slightly. "He is a brat, but—You're right. Looks can be decievin'…" He paused. "Now, I'm givin' you the rest of the day off to take care of that nose of your's, okay?"

"But, my father—His pay—" Angeal's eyes got larger. "Please don't send me home!"

Jericho laughed. "Don't worry….I'll talk to Mr. Rhapsodos about it…You just go home…and let your Momma look at that nose…She knows a lot about that sorta thing…"

Angeal started to argue, but realized he would never win against Jericho. "Yes, sir…" Angeal began to trudge off toward his home in defeat.

"AND DON'T CALL ME SIR!" Jericho shouted after him.


	2. Chapter 2: Inevitability

The Apple and the Core: Story 2

"Inevitably"

Angeal had been slowly moving back and forth between his broken wooden dressers and the strong pine chest that his father had built for him many years before all day long as he removed each article of clothing and neatly folded them into the sturdy wooden piece of furniture. He really did not expect it to be this painful. He thought he would be so excited to finally meet Genesis at the train station, and take off into their SOLDIER careers…But he didn't expect his father to die before he left. Or maybe, he reasoned as he pivoted and picked the huge buster sword out of the corner, he was just in denial of the entire fact to begin with. He yanked the white linens wrapped around the blade off as he sat down on the bed, and ran his fingers across the flat of the blade. As the priest said at his funeral, death, pain, and change were inevitable. Genesis had snickered at the man under his breath, thinking him to be overly dramatic. Angeal wanted to turn around and punch Genesis…Genesis had a strange obsession with immortality Angeal thought as he snorted bitterly. Immortality… Genesis could be such a child sometimes. There is no such thing. A tear slowly escaped from Angeal's eye and it dripped on the cool steel of the blade. His eyes grew large and his hand shot to grab the linens beside him, not wanting a drop of water to diminish the blade. As he sat there, rubbing the blade back and forth, he didn't realize that he was rubbing harder and harder, and the blade sliced into the middle of his thumb. He gave a quick yelp and stuck his thumb into his mouth, as his mother came running into the room.

"Angeal?" She noticed her sixteen year old son had his thumb jammed into his mouth, but what was more alarming were the red rings that seemed to circle his eyes. She quietly walked the distance between them, and sat down on the edge of the bed beside him. "Let me see that…" She said quietly, softly grabbing Angeal by the elbow and pulling his thumb out of his mouth. She quietly ripped the linen and wrapped his thumb within the torn piece of linen was care. "I do not believe your father meant to have the first blood that was spilt on your sword…be your own." She gave him a slightly amused crooked grin.

"Sorry…" He muttered, his face turning about as red as the circles in his eyes. "I did not realize that I was rubbing that hard…" He didn't look up at his mother. He was embarrassed, for one, and secondly, he did not want to make his mother worry by seeing him cry.

"Look at me, Angeal…" She put her hand on his. When he did not respond, she reached over and grabbed his chin and gently turned his head. "Look at me. I want to talk to you." She slowly released his chin and when he did not move, she moved on, satisfied. "Your father…would not have wanted his death to be a cloud over your special day…." She gave him a half smile. "The only thing he ever wanted for you, Angeal, was for you to fulfill your dreams…"

Angeal closed his eyes, but did not look away. "I wanted him…to be proud of me, Mother…" He said quietly, taking a moment to glance down at the sword.

"And he is…." She found a tear dripping down from her own face. "He is, Angeal….You have no idea how proud he was of you…." She glanced down at the blade, thoughtfully. "Your father…believed in you…with all of his heart. He would not have worked his fingers to the bone, working to pay off that sword, if he didn't…." She reached up and brushed some of the loose hair away from his face. "That sword…is a representation…of your father's hopes and dreams for you, Angeal…A symbol of his love."

"I don't want to use it…" He blurted out suddenly, and then looked back down at the sword embarrassedly. His mother, much to his surprise, laughed.

"Honey, what are you going to do when the enemy charges? Sit back and let them kill you?" She her smile faded slightly. She hoped her son hadn't noticed, but her son had always been a little too perceptive.

"Mother…" He looked up at her with solemn eyes. "I have asked Mr. Rhapsodos…to look after you while I'm gone…." He reached up and kissed her. "Do not worry, Mother…I will be back." He said adamantly. "If only just reassure myself that you are all right…."

Another tear fell down her face and she embraced her son fully. "I should tell him…." She thought to herself. "I really need to tell him….But, it would put both of our lives at risk…."

As she pulled away, she saw a questioning look on her son's face. "Mother, is something else bothering you?"

She took a sharp intake of breath, and unsteadily said, "No, Angeal…You are just…a very special child… and I will miss you…" She cursed herself inwardly. No one ever leaves Shin-Ra without consequences. Her insides were screaming. Alarm bells were going off. Like Mr. Rhapsodos, she wanted to keep her child here safe, at home. She knew the evils of Shin-Ra, and had a rare chance to escape it. Now, she was sending her son back to that snake's nest. She felt her son wrap his arms around her.

"I will write your every day. I promise…" He said quietly.

"I trust you, Angeal…" She smiled weakly, although she admitted to herself that it was Shin-Ra she did not trust. She finally looked up at the clock and noticed what time it was. "Your train leaves in an hour…." She said quietly, pausing a moment to wipe the tears from her eyes. "We better get you ready…."

He got up and closed the lid to his trunk and slung the sword over his back. "Mother?" He looked at with a small smile on his face. "I love you."

"I love you, too, son…" She gave him her best fake smile. "Just…be careful…..okay?" She wrapped her arms around him and gave him a farewell hug. "I will, Mom, I will….I won't die on you…I promise."

She smiled slightly at that as Angeal headed toward the door. "And son? Don't suck your thumb in front of the other men…You will never live it down."

Angeal rolled his eyes. "Yes, mother…"

As Angeal slowly approached the train platform, he noticed the rings of smoke slowly rising until they crested on the platform's wooden roof. He shook his head, wondering who the idiot was that was slowly killing himself, but as he reached the final stair, he realized that the only person sitting on the bench was Genesis, himself. As he plopped down beside him with his chest, Genesis didn't even seem to give him a second notice.

"Since when did you start smoking?" Angeal asked gruffly as he leaned back against the bench and watched his friend blow smoke into the windy air.

"Since today." He shrugged. "I thought it would make the other soldiers accept me…Make me look…older." He finally glanced over at his best friend. He could tell that Angeal was not in a good mood. "What is bothering you?"

"You know they don't allow soldiers to smoke…" He muttered as he looked off to the side.

"Yes, but that does mean that would have to catch me first, wouldn't it?" He smirked, causing Angeal to roll his eyes. He threw the cigarette down and smashed it under his toe. "Don't avoid the question, though. What is bothering you?"

Angeal just shook his head. "I have a lot of things on my mind." He said shortly. "Father's death….and leaving Mother alone, mostly…" He turned toward Genesis. "She was acting very strangely before I left…"

Genesis snorted. "So was mine, and I thought my Dad was going to bar me from leaving the house…" He propped his elbows on his knees. "They're afraid we're going to die, Angeal….Just like everyone else who sends their child off to war." He started to pat himself down for the pack of cigarettes Jericho smuggled him. He said they were only for an emergency, but…Truth be known, he was pretty nervous, himself, about going off to war.

Angeal just shook his head. "I don't know…It seemed like it was…more than that." His voice trailed off.

"My parents will make sure nothing happens to your mother." Genesis rolled his eyes, but smiled. "But my Dad told me today…There becomes a day when every boy becomes a man…Your mother has to realize that…We're MEN, now!" He smirked. 'We are not going to die, right?" He grinned as he finally found the pack of cigarettes in his shirt pocket.

"Every man dies, Genesis…" Angeal whispered, letting the wind carry the heaviness of his words.

"What is it with you?! We are going off to be war heroes, and all you are doing is sulking-  
"

"Is that the sword your parents gave you?" Angeal nodded to the large box, leaning against the bench. Angeal had a deep, sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach that he could not quite put a finger on, and he did not feel like arguing with Genesis any more about it.

"Yes…" He pulled the box over into his lap. "It was made by Gendrick…The finest sword smith on the continent." Genesis bragged as he yanked the top of off, revealing a slender, red and black blade.

"Wow…Your parents must have spent a lot of money on it…" Angeal gave his friend a half smile.

Genesis snorted, but looked up at the roof, with an unlit cigarette in his mouth. "They may have paid more gil for it….,"He paused, "but they didn't pay for it like your Father did…"

Angeal was cautious not to let his shocked emotions show. It was just not something he would ever give Genesis credit for noticing, given his narcistic personality.

"Your father wanted to help you with your dreams…" The cigarette fell limp in his lips. "My Father wanted me to till the dirt until I died…"His jaw clenched. "To be stuck on that old, dumb apple rotting farm…" He finally leaned down and lit the cigarette. "He wanted me to remain a *boy* under his thumb for the rest of his life…."

Angeal coughed. "Your father…was a frightened man, Genesis." He waved the smoke away from his face. "He didn]t want to see you die in war…He wanted to keep you safe, at home…." Angeal just shook his head. "But, just like my father…" He paused. " We're all going to die…"He gave Genesis a small smile. "I would just prefer to choose how I died rather than let the reaper come to me."

The sounds of a train approaching were heard coming over the horizon, and a tall plume of smoke rose above the grassy hills. Genesis slid the cover of the box back atop of his sword, and Angeal began to stand. The quiet, thoughtful look melted off of Genesis' face as also began to stand with a smirk. "I don't know about you, Angeal….But I do not ever intend to see the reaper…"

Angeal smiled as the train pulled to a stop in front of them. "Good. May you never see it coming then, my friend."

Genesis was the first to spot a young person in another compartment from the outside window. "Hey—Who's that girl with the green eyes and silver hair?" Genesis asked as he handed his luggage to one of the soldiers. The soldier laughed heartily, and whispered conspiratorially, "That is Sephiroth. Don't let him hear you say that, though!"

Angeal smiled, but something else caught his attention: There were many soldiers on this train, much more than what would be ample to take a group of new recruits to Midgar.

Genesis was about to ask the solider about who Sephiroth was when the laughing soldier took Angeal's things and nearly dropped the buster sword.

"Be careful with that!" Angeal hissed.

"Sorry…"The soldier muttered as he hoisted it into the train. "You don't usually see'em them that big…."

Angeal rolled his eyes, but that sinking feeling was beginning to make him queasy again. What was it about this train?

Before Genesis could ask again, the soldier rushed Angeal and Genesis into the train and showed them to their compartment. Genesis couldn't help, but take note that Sephiroth was in the compartment right next to their's. "…that is a boy?!" Genesis hissed.

Angeal slightly nudged him. "Quiet. You don't want to get us in trouble all ready, do you?" He gave his best friend a little smirk. "I'm sure there will be plenty of time to meet Sephiroth later on in Midgar…"

Genesis just rolled his eyes. "Yes…There will be more time later, "he smirked, "to cause trouble."

She came stumbling through the night, branches getting wedged deep within the tangles of her hair, as she made her way to the Rhapsosdos mansion. She felt the rotten dumb apples squish beneath her bare feet, and her robe continually getting caught on the braches to her right and left. Tears were streaming down her face as she finally reached the front porch and knocked on the door. When the house servant opened the door, she quickly ushered Amelia Hewley inside and ran deeper within the house to get her boss. Ameilia fell to her knees, sobbing hysterically. She did not even hear the Rhapsodos' approach until she felt Sandra Rhapsodos kneel beside her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Get ahold of yourself, woman!" Jacob Rhapsodos barked sharply. He then, took a look around to see who else had seen Amelia in such a state of disarray. He sighed quietly, thankful that it was too late for most of the hired help to be up and about. "Come on…" He whispered quietly. "Let's go to the study where we can discuss this…"

Sandra felt Amelia's muscles tense underneath her hand and slowly withdrew it as she felt Amelia's Hewley rise. "I'm tired of secrets!" Amelia hissed.

Sandra watched as her husband's brow furrowed. Sandra leaned back over to Amelia and whispered quietly in her ear, "…you'll endanger us all, including the boys, if you don't step into some place quiet. They have ears all around. You know that."

Amelia ground her teeth and nodded, her fists were bound in tight balls. "All right…" She whispered, wiping the tears on the sleeve of her robe. Jacob Rhapsodos quietly stepped to the side, urging the two women to step into a darker hallway and into his study, and by the look on his face; Amelia knew that the more quickly they did so, the better. Amelia could not see where she was going, but felt Sandra's small hands pushing along her back, guiding her to the last doorway on the left. She was biting her lip, trying to keep the tears from flowing and despair from escaping her lips. Amelia knew that Sandra must be feeling her back convulsing because of the choked back sobs.

Once they were in the study, Jacob quickly the double wooden doors and locked it tightly. "What are you doing here?! Tonight of all nights?!" But he knew that Amelia couldn't hear him. She was sobbing so hard that she couldn't even control herself.

"How could we-?!" Amelia sputtered looking down at her blotchy red hands. "How could we have let them just MARCH out of here…Knowing what fate is before them?! How could we let them to go to that PLACE?!" Her fists balled into rocks again and she began to shake with rage.

Sandra looked up from Amelia to her husband, fresh tears beginning to gleam in her own eyes. Jacob merely crossed his arms and turned toward the window. After several moments of silence, both Amelia and Sandra heard him heave a very heavy sigh. "Even if we had forced them to stay…Shin-Ra would have come and gotten them." He looked up at the large bay window and pretended to be interested in the crack in the curtain at the top. Sandra knew there were tears in his eyes as well. "They were theirs…from the beginning."

"They were our sons!" Amelia suddenly rose from the chair, startling Sandra.

Sandra quietly pulled her back down into her seat. "Shh…" She whispered. "But they were also Shin-Ra's….We—We made that deal with the devil many years before…"

"I didn't think I'd grow that close to him…" Amelia whispered. "When I got pregnant and Shin-Ra asked me to do this…I thought…."

Sandra looked up into her eyes. "You thought that having a child with such special abilities would be an honor…and great things would be in store for him…just like we did." Sandra glanced over at a photograph of Genesis sitting on the table. "You knew that Shin-Ra would be back, and that getting close to him wasn't a good idea. But honey, you're a mother, and no matter what fate beholds our boys…You never cease to love him."

Amelia looked at Jacob's back. "But after the experiments were done…We began to hear things….Awful things…."

Sandra took Amelia's hand and squeezed it. "You had no idea what Professor Hojo was capable of…"

Amelia just shook her head. "At least, our boys grew up with a mother. "She paused to wipe her eyes. "Sephiroth did not even get that much, and I cannot even imagine having that…monster as a father."

Jacob finally turned to look at the two women. The redness in his eyes just confirmed Sandra's suspicions that he had been crying, but just too proud to let the women see it. "I was hoping, "he paused," that Sephiroth would be enough for him." He quickly spun back towards the window. "After all, he is the man's son." She could see the anger rising him in again. "He'll probably be a devil just like his father is," he muttered to himself.

Sandra slowly got up off her aching knees and crossed the room to her husband, wrapping her arms around his waist and laying her head on his back. "Do you think they'll meet someday?"

"I think it would be a distinct possibility." Amelia slumped in the chair, most of her fire being extinguished.

"I want anything that has to do with or that Project to stay away from my son…." Jacob squeezed his eyes shut. "Almost everyone who has ever had a hand in that project is dead now-Even the Turk who was guarding them."

Sandra squeezed her husband. Fear was beginning to rattle deep within her chest. "Do you think…the same thing…will happen to us?" She whispered.

He finally turned around to hold his wife and look at Amelia. "I don't know." He shook his head. "If they ever considered us a threat…" He trailed off as his wife buried her head his chest.

"I should have warned him before he left…" Amelia whispered. "I should have told him, at the very least, how evil Shin-Ra is…." She swallowed the lump in her throat. "But, all I could tell him was to be careful."

Jacob rested his chin on the crown of his wife's head and looked at Amelia thoughtfully. "If you had, you could have put them in even more danger than they're already in…" He said softly. "And you might have possibly given us a few years as well…" He felt the tears of his wife begin to soak his shirt, and decided to just hold her. "We may not be able to do a whole lot from here," he sighed, "but we can support them, and tell them, no matter what they've done, that we are proud of them."

Sandra looked at her husband. "Shin-Ra may give them wealth and fame beyond their wildest dreams…"

Amelia looked down at her hands. "Wealth and fame corrupt, and Shin-Ra cannot love them or give them the honor they need to satisfy their souls."

"Gods help them…" Jacob whispered. "May the evils of Shin-Ra not corrupt their very souls…" He squeezed his wife tighter and looked at both women. "We have to have faith that the way we raised them will be good enough."

Amelia came over and wrapped her arms Sandra's sobbing form, effectively hugging both of them. "True enough, Jacob, true enough."


	3. Chapter 3: Trouble in Trains

Sephiroth clenched his fist around his ink pen and crumpled up the paper that he was finishing a report on. He cursed his strong hearing and glared over at the compartment across from his. The two young recruits across the way had apparently invited several other more inexperienced recruits to their area to discuss Midgar, their dreams, and their hopes. Sephiroth didn't have a problem with those things, but what he did have problem with was the noise! How on the Planet was he supposed to get this paperwork done?! He sighed and leaned back on the bench, taking a few moments to clear his head. He turned his head to watch them, trying to take in some of their behaviors. He hoped to have a good idea of what they were like before they even reached Midgar and before he had to deal with them. The smaller one, with the mousey brown hair, seemed as though he couldn't stop being the center of attention. Sephiroth had met many like him in his young days, preferring to stay away from them as they tended to show boat and blow missions like none other. The other black haired fellow seemed to be solemnly staring out the window, lost in thought. He didn't seem to take part in all of the brown haired one's bravado, and preferred to be by himself, it seemed. Sephiroth smiled to himself as he stuck his hands behind his head. Men of that type seemed to by loyal to soldiers and inevitably, end up in leadership roles. He might have to catch up with that one later, he decided, but *after* he finished this damnable report.

Angeal continued to watch the landscape pass by as they continued their trek toward Midgar by train. Unlike Genesis, who had traveled to many places across the planet with his father, he had never left the farm except a handful of times to drive the truck to market in other towns. The entire notion of traveling fascinated him. Different places, different people, different cultures. His mother had lived in Midgar until right before he was born, deciding that Midgar was no place to raise a child. He smiled at the thought of his mother and hoped she would be okay. He closed his eyes for a moment to relax, but was immediately interrupted by the sound raucous laughter coming from across the compartment. Genesis had flagged down several other recruits, much to his dismay, they had been talking incessantly about girls, their "triumphs", and other such misadventures. Angeal wished he could just shut them up. He had, unfortunately**,** left a book tucked inside his trunk, but with all of this noise, he realized that he would not have been getting much reading done anyway. In fact, all of this noise was giving him a headache. He glanced over at the compartment across the hallway, and noticed that Sephiroth, whoever he was, was still working hard on whatever it was that he was writing. He wondered if Sephiroth might like some silent company.

Angeal slowly rose and began to walk toward the door of compartment, getting a questioning look from Genesis. "Where are you going?" He grinned. "I thought you might enjoy getting to know some of our fellow soldiers!"

Angeal gave him a small smile. "I think I've known them as well I want to." His smile got larger as the other members of the cabin laughed. "I think I'm going to go meet the person next door, though." Angeal put his hand on the knob.

"You mean you're going to go sit with Sephiroth?!" He heard one of the boys gasp behind him.

"Yeah, so?" Angeal shrugged. The other boys continued to stare at him. Angeal finally turned around. "What?"

"Sephiroth…is in the SOLDIER training program." One of them looked nervously over at the compartment. "In fact, from what I hear…He is already in the Officer's Training Program, too." He spoke with a nervous edge that almost made Angeal roll his eyes.

"Just because someone is talented doesn't mean that they should have to sit through a six hour train ride alone…." He turned back to the door and began to turn the knob. He had barely opened the door, when he heard one of the boys squeak. "Did you see the way his eyes glowed?" The other boys' eyes got wide.

"You mean, like a monster?" Another one of them gasped.

"I heard he wasn't human…"

By this time, Angeal had enough of the nonsense. He knew that members of SOLDIER were showered in mako and that eyes glowed. All of this gossip was just making his head hurt worse. He opened the door and just as the door shut, he thought he heard Genesis call after him. He ignored him and proceeded to the cabin across the way.

"Not only is it hard to write with all of the noise going on from cabin next store, " Sephiroth thought miserably, noticing that a bunch of the new recruits were peering in his direction, "but it is even harder to write when you know they are talking about you." He sighed as he put his pen down and rubbed his face with his hands. He suddenly bolted upright when he heard a small knock at the door.

"You have a headache too, huh?" Angeal gave him a small smile as he peered in. "May I come in….?" Angeal gave him his most pleasant smile. "I couldn't take over there much longer." His smile turned into somewhat of a sour grin.

Sephiroth raised his brow. "I do not mind sharing my compartment, but I am afraid I will not be much company. I have a report to write for Shin-Ra."

Angeal nodded as he slowly stepped into the cabin, and closed the door behind him. Why was Sephiroth already doing reports for Shin-Ra? He looked to be about the same age as he was. Angeal was just grateful for the silent cabin, though, and decided not to prod the man any further. He sat on the opposite side of Sephiroth, watching as the trees and barns passed them by through the window. Angeal enjoyed every moment of silence, sometimes glancing back toward the cabin he just came from. There was no telling what they were talking about now.

Thirty minutes had passed before Sephiroth finally looked up again from his report. "Are you always this quiet?"

Angeal jumped, not expecting him to break the silence. He was afraid he had somehow annoyed the other man, but noticed that Sephiroth was smiling. "I don't like to talk much," he smiled, "but I'm also enjoying the view." He added a bit sheepishly. Sephiroth laid his pen down on the table, and folded his gloved hands neatly upon the table. Everything about the man was neat, almost perfect, Angeal marveled. He was even more surprised when Sephiroth seemed interested in conversation. The man had seemed so aloof earlier.

"Is this the first time you have been away from your town?" The strong curiosity in Sephiroth's voice made Angeal wonder what the man was getting at. He decided that it was a harmless question, though:

"Actually…yes…" He looked down, a little bit embarrassed. "My mother and father moved from Midgar before I was born to a small farming town to the east of here."

Sephiroth began to chuckle. Angeal wondered what was so funny. "I apologize." He smiled softly. "There is a tremendous difference between Midgar and a small farming community. It must have been…culture shock for them."

Angeal shrugged. "I don't really know. They don't really talk about that time of their lives very much."

Sephiroth nodded. "Midgar can be a rough place to live."

"What about you, though?" Angeal noted the astonishment on Sephiroth's face that made him wonder if he had ever been asked the question. Angeal figured that it was probably because a lot of people seemed intimidated by Sephiroth, but he started to notice that Sephiroth became a little bit uncomfortable. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to pry." He smiled warmly.

"No, you were not prying…" Sephiroth answered hesitantly. "I am just unused to having people ask personal questions of me…" He shrugged slightly. "I am from Midgar." Angeal sensed that there was more to that answer, but he decided not to push. There was obviously something about his past that made him uncomfortable. Angeal had already decided that he liked the man. Perhaps if they became closer, Sephiroth would tell him in his own time. Angeal decided to change the subject slightly.

"So what is Midgar like?" He asked quietly. "And Shin-Ra?"

Sephiroth leaned back again against his seat. "Midgar," He said thoughtfully,"….is a city that has something for everyone. There are many things to do, but there are also many downsides. "He glanced toward the window. "I enjoy coming on trips such as these because of the pollution...When I come here, I get to experience life as it truly is." He smiled. "There is also a large population of poor, but you will be staying in a sector that is "above" all of that, so to speak."

"Above?" Angeal's eyes got bigger.

Sephiroth only chuckled at him again. "Shin-Ra Headquarters exists on a plate that is far above the city…" Sephiroth watched Angeal's eyes fill with amazement and wonder. It only made him want to laugh harder. He tried to keep a straight face. "Once you get some training, you might want to try taking a walk underneath the plate every once in a while. Above the city, life is a little…different than it is below. I prefer to take walks down there so that I can stay grounded. "He turned more serious." I like to know where people come from, "he paused. "I like to know what their story is…" He said sadly.

Sephiroth seemed full of surprises, Angeal thought, but why would knowing people's backgrounds make someone so sad? He thought back to their previous conversation about where Sephiroth was from. There was definitely a mystery to behold, but Angeal continued to be patient with the man. The interesting thing about the whole mystery is that it seemed to be two-fold. Sephiroth seemed to hate to talk about pasts, but he seemed very genuinely interested in learning other people's. What really stuck out to Angeal, though, was that the man seemed genuinely lonely. He thought back to what some of the boys said in the other cabin. They called him a monster and said he had started at a very high rank at a young age. There was nothing wrong with Sephiroth, Angeal realized in a bit of anger. His eyes did glow, yes, but….Angeal realized that he was going to have a talk with Genesis the next time he saw him. Unfortunately, he didn't realize that time would be in thirty seconds.

Genesis and several of the boys from the other cabin suddenly burst into the room, causing both Angeal and Sephiroth to spring from their seats in alarm. It did not take someone with super senses to smell the alcohol on their breath.

"Hello….monster…" Genesis swayed slightly under the train's movement.

Sephiroth gave Genesis a very odd look. "You have been drinking, I see." He said levelly.

Angeal's reaction was not quite so calm. "Where on the PLANET did you get alcohol?"

One of the boys was leaning in the doorframe of the cabin. It was obvious that he could barely stand. "We buuuummed it," he belched, "off one of the train guards…"

One of the other boys giggled girlishly behind him. "You weren't supposed to tell him that…"

Genesis stuck out his arm, effectively cutting off the two. "I hear you can fight, girly man…" He gave him a drunken smirk. "C'mon….fight me! I want you to be my rival!"

Sephiroth and Angeal exchanged glances. "It is no wonder you left that cabin…" Sephiroth said with slight amusement.

"I had no idea—" Angeal stammered.

"Stop ignoring me, girly monster man!" Genesis swayed again.

"What do you do to soldiers who get drunk?" Angeal asked his eyes wide and his heart pounded. Genesis wasn't going to get thrown out of SOLDIER *that* quickly, was he?!

The corner of Sephiroth's mouth turned up slighty. "They will have special potions in Midgar that will clear their heads considerably." He paused. "They will probably get a stern lecture from their superior officer ...and probable punishment."

"Will he get thrown out?!" Angeal looked at Sephiroth in a panic, but much to his surprise, Sephiroth only laughed.

"If it is a continual issue, there is the possibility. However, I do not think that they will discharge him just for that." He smiled at Angeal. "A lot of times when new recruits come, they get into trouble because they are not used to governing themselves. "His smile grew larger. "It happens more often than you would think." He paused. "But—"He frowned. "If they find out who gave them the alcohol, the punishment will be severe."

Angeal nodded, his shoulders slumping a little bit in relief.

"GIRLY MAAAAAAAAAANNNNN! You're gonna be my RIFLE!"

Angeal pinched the bridge of his nose, and looked at Sephiroth. "Well, if the past holds true…anyone he declares a rifle—I mean- rival, he makes a friend out of."

Sephiroth raised a brow." Duly noted." He nodded toward Genesis. "Why don't you take them back to their cabin?" Sephiroth watched as Angeal nodded hastily. "I think they will be asleep before long."

Angeal nodded as he began to heft the boy leaning on the doorway over his shoulder. Sephiroth raised his brow at Angeal's strength. "It was nice to meet you, Sephiroth…" He muttered as Sephiroth held the door open for him.

"And you, uhmm…?"

"Oh!" Angeal smiled. "Angeal. Angeal Hewley."


	4. Chapter 4: Sneaking Suspicions

The first thing that Genesis did when he awoke from his drunken stupor was throw his arm over his eyes and swear. He heard the sound of a book cover close, and slowly turned his pounding head to his left to find Angeal slowly closing the hardback book he was reading. "Do you have to be so loud?" Genesis muttered.

"I don't know…." Angeal muttered as he sat the book softly on a nearby table. He then smiled with slight annoyance. "Did you have to be so loud on the train?"

"The train…?" Genesis muttered incoherently before he began to hear the methodical beeping of medical equipment, footsteps in the outside hallway of doctors and nurses, and the soft cries of a patient down the hall. His eyes shot open. "Where am I?!"

Angeal smirked; Genesis' confusion was, at least, a little consolation for all the trouble he caused. "You're at Shin-Ra Headquarters in Midgar. You got drunk on the train." Genesis watched Angeal's smirk slowly fade into a concerned frown. He knew the other teen was unhappy with him. "The other soldiers and I had to carry you and the rest of the people you were drinking with to the infirmary so they could give you a potion to sober you up…."

"…that would explain the awful taste in my mouth, then." Genesis muttered.

Angeal had already decided that he wouldn't give him the full truth of what he had done on the train….yet. He was angry enough with him as it was. He didn't need to start an argument with a half-sober man in a hospital. He noticed Genesis blink his eyes hard twice. He, then, squeezed them tightly shut. Maybe he wouldn't have to tell him after all….

"Ugh…Please tell me I didn't call him a girly monster man…."

Angeal wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to laugh or yell at Genesis. "You did…" He tried to say as nonchalantly as he could, but the urge to laugh was beginning to rise.

Genesis quickly sat up and looked at Angeal with large eyes. "What did he say?!"

Angeal couldn't contain his laughter anymore and began to chuckle. "He actually took it a lot better than I thought he would…" He smiled softly. "He said that a lot of new recruits get drunk or in trouble the first time they come from home…" He shrugged. "He almost acted like he expected it…."

Genesis fell back onto his pillow, causing a fresh wave of throbbing to race through his head. "Damn him…" He muttered underneath his breath.

Angeal raised a brow and leaned forward to talk to his best friend more quietly. "He could have had you court martialed….sent right back home, Gen…" He said quietly. "Or, at the very least, reported you. He told the nurse to keep it under her hat." He trailed off, looking his friend in his bloodshot eyes.

"I don't like him!" Genesis hissed and crossed his arms tightly over his chest. He reminded Angeal of a pouting five year old.

"Why?" Angeal's other eyebrow joined his other raised one. "You don't even know him." Angeal looked at his friend questioningly. He knew there was more to this story that what he knew.

"Because," Genesis said loudly, causing a stare from one of the nurses in the hall way.

Angeal put his finger to his lips and gave him a pointed look. "…because you acted like an ass in front him?"

"No!" Genesis hissed, glancing back at the nurse to make sure she wasn't listening. "Because I know his type!"

Angeal leaned back and folded his arms, listening, but not quite believing what he was hearing. "His…type…?" He asked evenly.

Genesis looked at him squarely. "They think they're the Planet's gift to the world…high ranking…better than everyone…" He muttered sharply. "High ranking without cause…"

"Gen, he's not like that…" Angeal began to argue, and then paused. "We talked for a little bit while you were getting drunk…" He emphasized the phrased "getting drunk".

"And how long did you get to know him, Angeal, huh?" Genesis words struck Angeal. He had to admit, he hadn't talked to the teen for very long, but Genesis's words also made him realize something else.

"You're…jealous, aren't you?" Angeal looked at him curiously.

Genesis snorted. "I am not…" He muttered, but before he could continue his statement, he heard a knock on the doorframe of the hospital room. Both teens turned to see a blonde man in a black sports jacket and a much younger man in a dark blue suit standing in the doorframe. "May we come in?" He blonde man smiled. "I hope we're not interrupting anything…"

"You're not. " Genesis muttered, causing Angeal to lean back in his seat.

The blonde man looked at both of them. "My name is Director Lazard Deusericus." He offered a white gloved hand. "You may call me Director Lazard, if you wish. "He chuckled. "It is much easier to say. "He paused and turned to the dark haired gentleman to his left. "And this is Tseng. He is the Assistant Leader of the Turks." The Watuian man nodded respectfully, but he remained silent.

Angeal stood and shook his hand firmly. "We are both honored, sir."

"You shouldn't be." Lazard laughed, but then turned to Genesis. "I heard you weren't feeling well, so I thought it would be a good opportunity for Tseng and I come finally come down and meet you." He smiled at both of them. "I knew both of your parents. Angeal, you look just like your father." Tseng looked at Lazard questioningly, but said nothing.

Angeal grinned. "Everyone says that, sir."

Lazard turned to Genesis. "You've grown so much, Genesis…" Genesis gave him a half smile. "But when I saw that you were down here, I wanted to come and introduce myself."

Genesis raised an eyebrow and Lazard realized that Genesis wasn't totally buying it. Tseng snorted in amusement, and Lazard looked like he wanted to smack Tseng but looked back at the boys. "I had also heard from Sephiroth that you all might be likely candidates for the SOLIDER program…I wanted to have a look for myself. " He muttered with a slight embarrassed smile. He turned to Angeal. "Sephiroth told me that you carried Genesis to the hospital all by yourself when he wasn't feeling well with no training what so ever…"

Angeal looked away from Genesis. "I did, sir. " He answered quickly. Angeal could see Genesis scowling out of the corner of his eye, and he could see the worry beginning to build there as well.

Genesis looked up at Lazard warily. "…am I in trouble, sir?" Lazard looked at him oddly, and Genesis almost swore again.

"In trouble for what, Genesis?" Lazard pushed his glasses up on his nose.

"I believe he means the drinking incident on the train, sir." Tseng mentioned quickly. Genesis wanted to punch him.

"Oh, that…" Lazard waved his hand dismissively. "I would prefer it didn't happen again, but no, Genesis, you are not in trouble." He smiled slightly, causing Genesis to almost visibly melt with relief. "The man who gave you the alcohol, though, most certainly is."

"What was his punishment, sir?" Angeal asked curiously. He noticed Tseng cough behind him. Lazard glanced at Tseng and smirked.

"He has to be Professor Hojo's personal guard at the lab for a month."

"That doesn't sound so bad…" Angeal looked a little relieved.

"You don't know Professor Hojo." Tseng muttered under his breath.

It was Lazard's turn to give Tseng a questioningly look, but he quickly turned back to the boys. "Anyway, we will give you a day or two to settle in get you sent to the lab to get your physical. You might even see Sargent Laramey while you're there." He said with a humored smile. "But, Tseng and I must go to an urgent meeting. I hope we get to see each other again, soon. "He smiled and looked at Genesis. "And try to stay away from the hard stuff." He winked.

Genesis blushed as Lazard began to exit the room. "I usually don't make a habit of doing this with my subordinates, but-Perhaps one day, we'll have to go out and get one together. Talk about your parents." He smiled.

As the two men left, Angeal turned back to Genesis. "I have a feeling there is a lot we don't know about this place…"

Genesis stared in the direction that the two men left in. "So did I…" He looked confused.

"Yeah..." Angeal shrugged. "Maybe as time goes on, we will learn a little more about that…"

As soon as they had walked several steps down the hallway, Tseng placed a hand on Lazard's shoulder and made sure no one was within listening distance. "Are you sure that was wise?" The young Turk asked quietly.

Lazard shrugged. "Those boys are alone in this city, Tseng." He looked him in the eye. "If they are going to confide in someone, I want them to confide in me…" Lazard looked around quickly to doubly make sure no one was listening. "I also want to keep track of what they know…and what they don't." He said in a rather dark tone.

Tseng nodded stiffly. "You do know that it will be hard to keep this from them forever, Director."

Lazard took in a sharp breath, but nodded in agreement. "I do know, Tseng." He muttered sharply. "I am not the idiot you take me to be. We have kept that secret from Sephiroth for sixteen years."

"I am sorry, sir. I suppose I am just curious as to what your ideas are now that all three of them are here."

Lazard sighed. "No, you are correct to question that, Tseng. I apologize. It will be harder now that all three of them are here. It has not been easy to hide the nature of Sephiroth's birth from him, and I fear with more of them here, the task will only continue grow harder. I am…still trying to think of an appropriate plan."

Tseng nodded curtly. "My orders, sir?"

Lazard pinched the bridge of his nose. "Continue to have your Turks monitor both of their parents. If they begin to talk, make sure that they understand the sensitivity of this sort of information. Nothing of importance has come up, has it?"

Tseng nodded. "Gillian Hewley had a sort of breakdown, and spent the night at the Rhapsodos home the night the boys left. One of my contacts within the house said Mr. Rhapsodos was very eager to get Ms. Hewley into a private room before anyone else saw her."

"Did anyone else see her?"

Tseng shook his head. "No, sir: Only my contact."

"Ms. Hewley could have just been upset over her husband's death and now the loss of Angeal, but we do not want to take any chances." Lazard watched Tseng nod. "But we also do not want to take chances with this contact of your's, Tseng. If you get the impression that she knows too much…" Lazard trailed off.

"Standard protocol will be issued, sir."

"Good."

"Sir?" Tseng asked tentatively. Tseng didn't like asking this question, but his curiosity was getting the better of him. "Why didn't you just have their parents killed?"

Lazard just shook his head. "We may need them again at some point. For control purposes, if you get my drift."

Tseng only nodded.

"I really do have a meeting in a few minutes, Tseng. Did you need something else?" When the Turk shook his head, Lazard began to walk down the long hallway. "Oh, and Tseng…Keep an eye on them."


	5. Chapter 5: Where Your Heart Lies

**Chapter Five:**

**Where the Heart Lies**

Commander Lazzard looked around the room as he quietly shut the door behind him. He raised his brow as he noticed that Dr. Hollander and Professor Hojo were sitting next to each other along the small, round table. They looked more like disgruntled siblings than distinguished doctors and coworkers.

"It wasn't my idea…" Dr. Hollander muttered as he crossed his arms and looked the other direction.

"Yes…." Professor Hojo glared over at Hollander with a slight smug smirk. "It was the only seat left available in the room." He took off his glasses and began to polish them on his white lab coat.

"That was because no one wanted to sit next to you, Professor." Hollander muttered, his crossed arms pressing harder into his chest.

Hojo was about to open his mouth, when he noticed that Commander Lazzard was pinching the bridge of his nose with his gloved hand. "I have something back at the lab that might—"

"I think when this meeting is over; I will feel immediately better, gentlemen," he muttered. He couldn't believe the bickering was starting this soon. The quicker they could discuss Operation Theatrics, the better. He lifted up his head and looked across the room. "…Where is Veld?"

"Oh, I didn't even notice he wasn't here…" Professor Hojo muttered to himself.

What Professor Hojo meant, Lazzard thought, was that Veld wasn't even important enough to take notice of, he sighed to himself. At least the leader of the Turks would have been a voice of sanity in this otherwise crazy room. Lazzard heard the door slowly opening behind him, and he quickly sidestepped out of the way. "Tseng?"

The Turks assistant leader looked apologetic as he stepped into the room. "Veld sends his apologies. There was an incident in the slums that had to be looked into immediately." He nodded stiffly. He sent me in his stead."

Lazzard nodded his head stiffly as he motioned for Tseng to get a chair out of the closet. As Tseng walked out of eyeshot, Lazzard inwardly groaned. Why, of all of his Turks, had Veld sent Tseng. Any one of the blasted Turks had the security clearance and the ability to take notes for him, he thought darkly. He watched the door that Tseng had disappeared through suspiciously. Veld and he discussed when they had started planning this mission that Tseng could be a possible liability. Veld had assured him that Tseng would not a problem. Lazzard thought otherwise. Lazzard took a deep breath and set his materials on the table as Tseng reentered the room. It wasn't like he was doing something personal to the young man, Lazzard reminded himself. He would either have to be loyal to his job, or something would have to be done about the matter.

"As I suppose you all know, we are here to discuss the last minute details of Operation: Theatrics." Lazzard cleared his throat and pulled down the projection screen behind him. With a flick of a remote, a map of Midgar's upper plate came into view.

"With all due respect, Commander, I think we all know the layout of the plate…" Hojo said dryly with a much overly emphasized yawn. He looked back down at the pair of glasses in his lap.

Hollander snickered. "Perhaps Tseng doesn't. After all, he *is* from Wutai." There were undertones of a racial smear layering his statement.

"Enough, Hollander…" Lazzard sighed as he picked up the pointer. "If you want to start a fight, you can do it outside my meeting, but until then, you *will* behave. Is that understood?"

Hollander stiffly nodded, Hojo snickered under his breath, and much to Lazzard's relief, Tseng had barely reacted to the statement. With all of the tension with Wutai, the young man was probably used to it, he thought. It did not mean, though, he had to like it. Although it was unprofessional, he had wished that Tseng had, at the very least, punched Hollander. The man needed to be put in his place. Ever since the success of Professor Hojo's Jenova project, Hollander had been an absolute bear to deal with. Some experiments were failures. Hollander needed to move on. It had been sixteen years, after all.

"You said the upper plate, sir?" Tseng said helpfully, trying to help Lazzard get back on track.

"Yes." He paused before continuing. "The majority of Operation: Theatrics will happen here…at the Shin-Ra Operatic Theatre. We will send three different waves of our soldiers disguised as Wutai operatives to attack the theater at the eight o'clock showing of Loveless." He purposefully didn't look at Tseng. " On my order, two of the ground waves will enter through the front and side doors of the theater, opening fire and attacking the crowd, at large." The projector screen flipped to the blueprints of the old theater, but the sound of the projector flipping was not what caught Lazzard's attention. It was the sound of a pen that hit the table and slowly rolled across like a drum in a dirge.

"—why would we be attacking our own people, Lazzard?" The question was half full of fear and half full of accusation.

Hollander casually leaned back in his chair. "I thought even a stupid Turk like you would be able to figure that out…" He muttered as he glanced at Tseng with a smirk. Lazzard remained silent, waiting for the truth to sink in.

"Answer me, Lazzard!" Tseng's exclamation even shocked Professor Hojo into looking up.

"You know," Lazzard took a deep breath, measuring each of his words carefully before saying them. "That President Shin-Ra has been interested in the equity of Wutai for quite some time. You also know that Wutai has been less than forthcoming with their resources." He looked Tseng in the eye and continued. "However, Wutai is not stupid enough to engage us in open warfare." He felt his hands clench and the tension in his voice begin to rise." President Shin-Ra does not want to deface his company and risk *our jobs*, Tseng, by turning the tide of public opinion against us…"

"…so, the President wants us to assault the people of Midgar and incite war by making it appear that Wutai attacked us first." Tseng locked heated eyes with Lazzard as he rose out of his chair.

"That is correct." Lazzard said flatly. The thought that Tseng had a gun on him was beginning to dawn on him, and Lazzard knew that the two scientists weren't going to be of any use in a fight. His fingers graced the alarm button on the button of the table, but he didn't push it….not yet. "Do you an issue with your orders, Tseng?"

"I haven't been given any orders yet, sir," Tseng snapped coldly.

Lazzard leaned in more closely. "Then listen well: If you interfere in any way with this Operation, I will not only see that you are discharged from your postion and the Turks entirely, but that you will not leave this building unless it is in a body bag. Is that understood?" Lazzard heard Hollander whistle out of his right ear, but he didn't dare take his eyes of Tseng. When Tseng did not say anything, he said, "You are loyal to this company and what it stands for, are you not?"

"…yes, sir," Tseng answered quietly. Lazzard could hear the smile on Hollander's lips. Oh how he wished he could smack it off his face right now.

"Good. Until the Operation is complete, you are not to report to duty. I will advise Veld of this. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Tseng said with more force. "But it does not mean I have to like it." Tseng grabbed his notebook. "Am I dismissed, sir?"

"Yes." Tseng nodded in his polite manner and strode out the door quickly.

Lazzard's fingers began to inch away from the alarm button.

"Sounds like a personal problem." Hojo glanced over at Hollander with a very amused expression. "You should flush those in the morning."

Lazzard shot the two scientists such a heated look that both of them rose to their feet and scuttled out of the room in a hurry. As the door slammed closed behind them, Lazzard collapsed backwards into his chair. He pinched his nose and muttered, "It doesn't mean I have to like it either, Tseng."

Their quarters had left much to be desired, unfortunately, as Genesis had reminded him for the one hundredth time while unpacking. They each had a small bed, a small dresser with a mirror over it, and small weapons rack of sorts. It really didn't bother him much. Coming from a small farm, he hadn't had much else at home. He'd dragged his chest by the foot of the bed, set his family's picture on his dresser, and had already unpacked all of his clothing. He had been trying to read after they had gotten to the barracks, but the continuous stream of curses coming from Genesis as he tried to stuff all of his clothing into the dresser was actually an even greater source entertainment.

"Gen, I don't think it's going to fit." Angeal looked up at his best friend. "If you force it any more, you're going to break it."

"But…it…has…to…fit…" Genesis said as he strained to get a drawer shut. Genesis was as red-faced as the Shin-Ra logoed comforter on their beds. "We can't…have mess…in the barracks…"

"I'll tell you what…." Angeal leaned forward, grabbing his knees and pulling them to his chest. "If you'll take a walk with me around the plate, I'll let you put your things in my chest…" He smiled.

Genesis stopped and raised a brow. "What's the catch?"

Angeal shrugged. "No catch. I just want to see what the area is like around the building. Sephiroth said it was something he enjoyed." Angeal knew he had made a mistake by mentioning Sephiroth's name when Genesis leaned on the half-open dresser and scowled at him.

"If Sephiroth took a leap off the plate, would you?"

Angeal rolled his eyes. "No, actually I want to get out for a while. I miss the farm air, and being cooped up in here is not helping."

Genesis glanced back at the dresser and then back at Angeal. "Fine. We might actually get to survey some of the local girls." He smirked as he pulled a few of his shirts off the floor.

"We might…" Angeal smiled a bit mischievously at his friend, although his definition of a relationship with a girl differed greatly from Genesis' "I hear girls love a man in uniform." He snorted, but Angeal was taken aback when Genesis started to change into his uniform. "You're not really considering-" He began.

"I am." He smirked as he pulled his shirt over his head. "You should, too!"

"No, I think I prefer my t-shirt and track pants." Angeal rolled his eyes as Genesis began to pull his boots on.

"It wouldn't hurt, Angeal…" Genesis pulled his left boot on. "How many times have you heard a girl say, 'Ooooh, I love a man in a black t-shirt and training pants!?" Angeal just shook his head as he got up and waited for Genesis by the door. "What's wrong with looking good?"

Angeal just shook his head and began to laugh, patting his friend on the back as they walked through the barrack's entrance. "Everything and nothing, my friend. Everything and nothing."

Genesis had been to Midgar several times throughout his life with his father. Angeal seemed to be amazed at every little thing from the fountains in the parks, to the tall buildings. Genesis had been pleased that he had caught the eye of several young ladies, but sad that no phone numbers had accompanied them. Angeal, though, had noticed that his friend had grown quieter and quieter as they walked. At first, he thought it had more to the do with the rejection of the women he had seen earlier, but the more they walked, the more he realized something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Gen?" Angeal finally asked after several minutes of silence. "It's not like you to sulk like this after not getting a girl…."

Genesis kicked a rock that bounced several times before landing in the gutter across the street. He stared at where the rock disappeared to before turning to his friend. "Being here reminds me of my Dad…" He said quietly, taking a moment to make sure that no one heard him.

"I thought you wanted to get away from your father…?" Angeal asked quietly.

"I do- -"Genesis began, thoughtfully "You know he adopted me when I was little…" Genesis began as Angeal nodded. "I never knew who my real Mom and Dad were…I'm not even sure if my adopted Mom and Dad knew who they were. They just told me that they worked for Shin-Ra, and died a long time ago."Angeal put a hand on Genesis' shoulder as he continued. "Back on the farm, I was Jacob's son. A lot of the other workers didn't know the difference. I could basically do anything I wanted, the workers respected me, but here…"He trailed off.

"…nobody knows you and even if they did, they wouldn't care…" Angeal said quietly.

Genesis nodded. "I can't ride on the tails of the adopted father, and I don't even know who my real father even is…" He gestured widely around them. "I am no one here."

"But you will be, in time," Angeal encouraged him. "You will make friends, show what kind of warrior you are…You will make a name for yourself."

Genesis shook the hair out of his eyes. "Yeah, I just feel so… out of place and alone."

Angeal shook his head. "This will feel like home soon, I'm sure." He smiled slightly. "And you've got me!"

Genesis smiled until he noticed something over Angeal's shoulder. "Hey, isn't that the Turk guy over there in the Wutain bar?"

Angeal turned to look. "I believe it is Tseng…" Angeal raised a brow. "Shouldn't he be on duty?" He looked at Genesis quizzically.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out…" Genesis began to quickly walk across the street to the Sake Bar with Angeal close in tow. The two entered the small bar with a small jingle from the bells on the door, causing Tseng to look up at them with bleary eyes.

"Have you come to arrest me?" Tseng muttered as he looked back into his drink.

Genesis looked at him quizzically. "Arrest you? For what, drinking on duty?"

Tseng took a small sip of his drink, and then very chillingly laughed. "Get out of here while you still can." he muttered.

"Why?" Angeal slid onto the stool next to him. "Tseng, what is going on?"

"Nothing. Nothing that you should get yourself involved with." He looked at them squarely. "Remember this: In Shin-Ra, knowing too much can get you killed. Pick a side and stick with it. Don't get yourself killed unnecessarily."

Genesis took a step backwards. "I don't plan on it…" He said almost indignantly.

"Good."

Angeal and Genesis exchanged confused looked. "Tseng, maybe you should walk home with us?" Angeal offered. "You seem a little upset…"

"I am fine," Tseng muttered curtly. "I had only a little to drink…"

"But you hardly ever drink, Tseng," The fat barkeeper threw in, and Tseng shot him a very dirty look. The barkeeper went back to washing his glasses with a slight shrug.

"I am fine, truly," Tseng looked at the two of them. "But for the moment, I just need time to think. Alone." He turned back around on the stool. "Now, if you will excuse me…"

Genesis heaved a very heavy sigh and turned back toward Angeal. "Come on. Obviously, whatever it is, he doesn't want to talk to *us* about it…" He began to march toward the door. "Are you coming or not, Angeal?"

"Yeah…yeah…I'm coming." Angeal began to walk toward the door. "Tseng, if you need anything…"

"Go."

Angeal just shook his head and followed Genesis to the door. He took one last look back at Tseng before Genesis grabbed him by the arm and dragged him back toward Shin-Ra Headquarters.

Genesis and Angeal re-entered the barracks to find them eerily quiet. There was one soldier who slept soundly on his side at one end of the room, but everyone else had chosen to use their time off elsewhere.

"That was…weird," Genesis muttered as he began to grab a few articles of clothing to stash in Angeal's trunk. "What was eating him?"

"I don't know…" Angeal shrugged, clearly confused and slightly disturbed. "Do you think we should tell someone?"

Genesis shook his head. "No, whatever is going on, they probably already know about it. Besides, Tseng might not have wanted anyone to know he was out there drinking, anyway."

Angeal was surprised by Genesis' rare insight, but realized that he was probably right. Whatever was wrong with Tseng, he was sure he or the Turks could handle it themselves.

Genesis' voice quickly interrupted his thoughts. "Hey, what's this?"

Angeal leaned forward on his bed to take a look. "What's what?"

"It's an envelope that has both of our names on it. It was on top of your trunk…" Genesis began to quickly rip into the envelope. His eyes got big when took in the contents the contents.

"What is it?!" Angeal exclaimed.

"It's two tickets to see Loveless…." Genesis whispered reverently.


	6. Chapter 6: War Games

**Apple and the Core: Chapter 6**

**War Games**

"I can't believe we're actually here!" Genesis muttered under his breath as he looked around excitedly at the other patrons waiting to get in line at the theater.

"Mmm….yeah." Angeal muttered as he pulled for the third time at the collar of his military dress uniform. Genesis laughed, and Angeal glared at him a bit enviously. "At least your uniform seems to fit…"

"Here." Genesis muttered as he stepped up and released the first button on the high neck collar of Angeal's shirt. "It's not like we're at some sort of military function or something." He looked over Angeal's doubled rows of buttons going down his purple shirt and his freshly creased black pants. "You look somewhat suitable." He smirked.

"This just feels so uncomfortable." He muttered, getting out of the way of a large woman with a small handbag. The crowd was growing outside the theater, and he found that several of the patrons were trying not to stare at youth.

"You've never worn a suit before, have you?" Genesis laughed as he caught a trio of young women out of the corner of his eye. He turned toward them, pretending not to notice, but obviously posing. The young girls giggled slightly, and but quickly walked to meet a friend on the other side of the gathering.

"And you have obviously never learned to catch the eye of a fine young woman." Angeal coughed and shifted his weight uncomfortably as another; shyer young lady kept staring at him out of the corner of her eye. The other girls that had been giggling at Genesis met her to the side. They began to whisper conspiratorially, one glancing at the boys every so often.

"Hmph." Genesis shrugged, but was not one to be put off. He leaned closer Angeal. "I think the one in the blue dress likes you." He smirked. "Maybe you can hook me up with one of the other ones?"

Angeal rolled his eyes, wanting to shove the other man away. He had to admit, though: She was pretty. He began to feel queasy. Most of the girls on the farm were dirty, home-spun. They had nothing on this young woman's petite body and soft brown hair. Her sequence blue dress set off the light from the marque signs in her blue eyes. It wasn't until Genesis elbowed him in the ribs that he realized that he had been staring, and that she was staring back at him. "Are you going to go say something to her?" He whispered.

"I…" Angeal sputtered. "I don't know her…" He managed to tear his eyes away from her. This was the last thing he needed, he reminded himself, to meet a girl just a few days after they had gotten to Midgar. He also thought meekly that he didn't know if his jellied knees could even carry him that far. What was it about her that made him feel so...

"That's the point!" Genesis hissed in his ear. "You'll get to know her!" Before Angeal realized it, Genesis had shoved him toward her. His initial thought was to turn around and punch Genesis, but he found his feet seemed to have a mind of their own, using the momentum to lead him straight to the group of now giggling young women. He felt his face flush a deep red, and he prayed that he didn't look half as embarrassed as he felt.

"Hello," the young girl said shly as he stumbled to a stop. "My name is Carol." She smiled softly. "What's your's?"

"H-Hi, Carol." Angeal pretended that he was brushing the lint off of his shirt. He clinched his teeth, steeling his nerve to look her in the eye. "My name is, "he paused as he looked up, getting lost in her blue eyes. "My name is Angeal."

He could hear the doors of the theater slowly begin to open with a metallic grind, and he cursed his luck. She would be entering into the theater with her friends and he would probably never be able to see her again. He could feel the push of crowd around him as her friends grabbed her by the arm.

"Angeal!" She grinned as her friends began to tug on her arm. "Maybe we could meet after the show…I'll meet you in the lobby?"

Angeal was momentarily dumbfounded. All he could do was watch her being dragged away.

He heard a voice behind him yell, "He'll be there!" Carol giggled as she disappeared into the crowd, and Angeal finally turned to the source of voice. "Come on! You've got to be more on the ball than THAT." Genesis grinned. "She almost got away from you!"

"Thank you." Angeal muttered softly.

"Don't mention it, but come on! We're about to miss the show!" Genesis patted him on the back. "After you see this, you'll be so blown away that you might forget about her anyway."

Angeal stared off into the direction that Carol was dragged off in as Genesis began to pull him into a different one. "No, I somewhat doubt that."

* * *

The train rattled down the tracks and every small bump seemed to intensify Tseng's headache even more. He supposed he should be grateful that Veld managed to convince Director Lazzard to let him do this mission even though the man had officially removed him from duty until Operation: Theatrics was finished. It was probably to get him as far away from the Operation as possible, he reasoned, but that didn't mean that the operation was far from his mind. Shin-Ra saw this as nothing more than a game: A game to win more material, more gil, and ultimately, more power. To him, it was more than a game, it was a very harsh reality, and he seemed to be caught between two worlds that he seemed to have irreconcilable differences. He pinched the bridge of his nose, and was startled when he heard a rapping at the door of his compartment. He glanced up, annoyed, having left strict instructions not to be disturbed. However, he saw an elderly woman attendant standing behind the doors with small steaming cup. He stared at her wrinkled old face for just a moment and realized that she was Wutaiin, just like himself. He honestly did not feel like company, but perhaps out of guilt, he motioned for the old woman to enter the compartment.

The petite woman shuffled into the compartment with a porcelain tea cup and saucer from a very expensive Wutaiin tea set, and quietly sat it down in front of him. The smell of green tea wafted into his nostrils, as she raised a crooked finger to her lips. "I don't usually do this for everyone, "she whispered conspiratorially as she learned forward. "A young man shouldn't have so much on his mind."

He raised a questioning brow at her, but she merely retreated back into the hallway of the train and shut the door behind her quietly. He looked down at the steaming green liquid and sighed to himself. Was he really that obvious?

He took a sip of the tea and took another glance in the direction that the elderly woman had gone. It wasn't just affecting him, he realized, and he wasn't the only one caught in the middle. The elderly woman who had brought him the tea: This affected her. This affected his family back in Wutai. Despite the herbs in his tea, his stomach began to turn. What about his mother, his father? What about his much younger siblings Kyoji and Eri? He looked down to see the contents of the tea cup shaking along with his very unsteady hands. He quickly sat the cup on the table, afraid that it would drop and break into a million pieces. If he did not go along with Shin-Ra's orders, Shin-Ra would hurt them, too.

He sighed heavily, trying to calm his nerves. He knew that if he disobeyed Shin-Ra, his family would definitely be hurt. If there was a war, he paused; there was a chance that they could survive. Maybe.

He brought the green tea to his lips once more. It was a cold day in hell when outright war seemed to his best and only option, and if he had to sell his soul to Shin-Ra to keep his family safe, he would do just that.

* * *

The theater was unlike anything Angeal had ever seen. Gorgeous red curtains hung from golden balconies like royal banners. The seats were made of expensive woods and cushions so comfortable that he feared he might fall asleep in them. Or he would have, had he not been so busy trying to hide the fact that he was scanning the audience for the beautiful brunette in the blue dress.

"You're looking for her again, aren't you?" Genesis smirked as he leaned on the arm rest next to Angeal. Angeal could feel his face his turn as bright red as the crimson curtains hanging from the balconies.

"Relax, will you?" He smirked as put his hands behind his head, leaning deeply back into the seat. "You'll see her again after the show." Angeal sighed heavily, forcing himself back into the seat. He hadn't even realized that he had literally been on the edge of it, moments before. "You've really got it bad," he grinned, "don't you?"

"She is…pretty." Angeal muttered, getting hot around the collar. "Is it hot in here?" He tried to change the subject and quickly.

"The only thing that's hot in here is your girl Carol and those girls she's with." Genesis grinned wolfishly.

Angeal rolled his eyes and folded his arms across his chest. "I'm beginning to wish I hadn't come with you." He shifted his weight uncomfortably in the chair.

"But then, you wouldn't have met Carol." Genesis said with finality as he flipped open the play bill.

Thinking that Genesis was finally distracted, Angeal took one more moment to survey the crowd. He suddenly heard a voice over the din of the crowd, "Hi, Angeal!" He glanced up to the upper balcony and spotted Carol waving at him. Angeal smiled and waved back, thankful that the dimming lights were making his bashful cheeks impossible to see.

As he sat down, he heard Genesis mutter, "There. You found her. Now will you relax?"

Angeal snorted. "I suppose I'll have to, won't I?" He gave his best friend a goofy grin.

"Shh, it's starting." Now it was Genesis' turn to sit on the edge of his seat. Angeal inwardly laughed. He supposed he could allow his best friend just two hours of peace with his obsession. In the meantime, he would be thinking of his own affections.

Genesis was still on the edge of his seat as the actress shouted to the audience. "My friend, the fates are cruel! There are no dreams, no honor remains! The arrow has left the bow of goddess!" Angeal, however, had finally been able to temporally get his mind off of Carol by watching Genesis' subtle, and sometimes, not so subtle reactions to each line that rolled off the actress' lips. "My soul, corrupted by vengeance, hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey."

Angeal snorted as he watched Genesis' mouth turn into a perfect "o". My soul, he thought, is enduring torment by having to sit through this horrible play. He slouched in his seat slightly when he realized that his torment would truly begin when he met Carol after the play. What was he going to say to her? What could a simple farm hand have in common with a sophisticated woman from Midgar?

"Legend shall speak of sacrifice at world's end! The wind sails over the water's surface quietly, but sur—"

Angeal was jolted out of his thoughts by sound of a very loud pop. He watched, in what seemed like slow motion, as the actress' head snapped backwards, an arc of blood spraying backwards as her legs crumpled from beneath her. Her fellow actor stood frozen on the stage while being sprayed with blood, his eyes watched her fall, unfocused and uncomprehending. Angeal, though, comprehended perfectly. He had heard that sound many times on the farm. It was the sound of gun fire. All of the ornate doors splintered as men in black uniforms and black masks, kicked them down and drew their rifles from their holsters.

Angeal grabbed Genesis by the shirt and jerked him to the floor as more gunfire erupted in the theater. Bodies and chairs exploded alike, and Angeal could feel the blood running down incline of the stadium seating.

"What the hell is going on?!" Genesis demanded as he covered his head with arms as his seat exploded in shrapnel.

"I don't know," Angeal muttered, "But I don't think it was part of the play."

"No shit." Genesis muttered. He tried to look under the chairs, but all that he could see was the laces of dark military boots. "Who *are* they?!"

Gunfire and screams continued to rattle across the theater. The lady sitting next to them slumped in her chair, and then, fell onto the floor, dead. "We've got to do something about this," Angeal muttered quietly, "Before anyone else gets hurt. We can figure out who they are after they're dead."

"If you have any ideas," Genesis looked up at his best friend. "I'm willing to hear them."

Suddenly, the gunfire stopped, and the sound of a masked man's voice echoed across the carnage. "Citizens of Midgar, hear me! We are the voice of the people of Wutai!" Genesis and Angeal looked at each other. Genesis mouthed something that Angeal couldn't quite understand, confusion clearly etched across his face. "You drain our lands of our energy and our culture. Now you will pay for those crimes! DIE!" The gunman on the stage opened fire into the balconies, raising more terrified screams. "Oh, and do not worry. If you aren't already dead, you will be soon." Angeal could hear the smirk in his voice. It sent chills up his spine.

"What an asshole." Genesis muttered. "But Wutai?"

Angeal shrugged as he began to crawl on his stomach to the edge of the row. He had to see what was going on. What he saw, though, filled his heart with dread. There were bodies strewn up and down the aisle, and he watched as the gunmen stepped aside as several more men entered the theater with swords. "They're going to raze us with swords." Angeal whispered back to a wide-eyed Genesis.

"We could steal two of their swords." Genesis suggested quietly.

"Not with the gunmen still on alert." Angeal whispered, causing Genesis to nod. "We just need to find a way to alert Shin-Ra HQ about what is going on." Both young men looked lost in thought. All of the doors were being guarded by armed men. There was no way that they could go through them. All of a sudden, Angeal heard Genesis moving behind him. He turned to find Genesis rummaging through the old lady's purse. "What are you doing?!" Angeal hissed.

Genesis smiled victoriously as he pulled a cellphone out of her purse. Angeal grinned. Genesis began to dial as Angeal continued to keep watch. He could hear Genesis talking quickly to someone on the other end, as he heard the leader begin to issue orders.

"You had better pray, Midgar. The reapers are coming." The leader seemed to snarl as Genesis hung up the phone. Angeal raised his eyebrows questioningly at Genesis. Genesis could only nod. Drawing attention to themselves was the last thing they needed right now.

Swords and machetes were removed from their sheathes as footsteps began to pound down the carpeted aisles. Angeal heard a young woman cry, "Please! Please don't! Spare me, PLEASE!" Angeal felt himself begin to push himself off the floor. He couldn't just lay there while someone else was being killed. What if it was Carol?

Genesis roughly pushed him back to the floor and hissed, "You're not going to do anyone any good if you wind up dead." He kept his hand on Angeal's back. "Wait for Shin-Ra." He whispered. "You can kill as many of those bastards as you want once they get here."

Angeal nodded to Genesis' reasoning, but he most certainly didn't have to like it. Angeal heard the woman scream and the sound of her being disemboweled made him almost throw-up. Genesis never removed his hand from Angeal's back. His touch had gone from a restraining push to a supportive gesture. Angeal watched as Genesis closed his eyes. The words, "Wait for Shin-Ra" echoed in his mind.

Footsteps neared the row where Genesis and Angeal hid, and Angeal could see the glint of his blade through the splintered seats. He sucked in a breath and glanced back at Genesis one last time. If he was going to die, he wasn't going to die begging for his life. He would die honorably, fighting for his life. He felt Genesis lift his hand, and they both knew what they had to do.

They ambushed the man as soon as he stepped into their aisle. Angeal tackled the man, sending him flying out of the row. Several of the gunmen turned, pointing their guns as Genesis restrained the man and Angeal grabbed his sword. "FOR MIDGAR!" Angeal yelled.

Just as the words exited Angel's mouth, the doors blew open with the force of a lightning spell. Several of the men in black fell forward and a few even toppled into the rows ahead of them. "The calvary is here!" Genesis exclaimed.

Sephiroth was the first to step through the door, and the fire of the gunmen was drawn immediately to him. The bullets harmlessly bounced off a wall spell as Sephiroth charged into theater along with other Shin-Ra soldiers. Angeal saw Genesis bash the tackled soldier's head in with a broken seat as more gunfire erupted around them. Swords clashed against sword and gunfire was returned with earnest. Angeal and Genesis ducked behind another set of seats. Sephiroth glanced toward them, grabbed something hanging off his shoulder and threw it at them. As it flew through midair, Genesis realized immediately what it was: Their swords.

Angeal grabbed his sword and immediately impaled a charging soldier. Genesis had easily beheaded a soldier to his right. Some of the Wutaiin soldiers had even begun to flee toward the emergency exits. A strong ice spell from Sephiroth immediately blocked three of enemy soldiers from leaving, making those easy pickings for Angeal and Genesis. However, a debarrier spell crashed into Sephiroth's wall spell, rendering Sephiroth's useless. Sephiroth found the caster: The Wutaiin leader watched him with obvious contempt.

Genesis vaulted over three rows of seats to knock another soldier into the rows before him. Before he could stand, Genesis slashed him from behind. When Angeal and Genesis found that they couldn't find any more Wutaiin soldiers, they found most of the men staring at the ensuing battle between Sephiroth and the Wutaiin leader.

Swords crashed like waves against the shore in a hurricane. The leader feinted at Sephiroth's head, but slashed at him through the midsection. Sephiroth blocked fearlessly and kicked the leader back several feet. Clutching his stomach, the leader ran toward Sephiroth, jumping into a slide that knocked Sephiroth off of his feet. The leader raised his sword and missed stabbing Sephiroth in the throat by inches. Sephiroth launched a fire spell to the side of the other man's head from the floor, causing his head wrap to catch fire. Angeal had never heard anyone scream like that before as the man yanked the burning material from around his head and neck. Skin peeled off with the fabric, leaving first and second degree burns. Sephiroth had since risen off the floor as the other man clutched his head in agony.

"Your friends seem to have left you." Sephiroth said flatly. "And you seem to be too injured to fight."

"I don't care." The man heaved through his burned flesh. He weakly raised his sword. "It is better to die than to live as a coward!"

"So be it, then." Sephiroth said quietly as he raised his sword. "You were a good opponent."

"DIE!" The other man shouted as he charged Sephiroth one final time.

Sephiroth severed the man's head from head from his shoulders, and Angeal watched it bloodily roll down the incline until it landed at his feet, his eyes rolled far back into his head. Sephiroth took one look at Angeal, and then swiftly walked back up the incline, the other soldiers following.

Genesis looked at Angeal. "I've never seen anyone fight like that..." Genesis voice trailed off. He smirked. "It looked like fun."

Angeal watched as Sephiroth made it up the incline and out the theater doors. "I don't think he enjoyed it, though." He said thoughtfully, poking the head with his boot. When he looked up, he found Genesis looking at him quizzically. "He gave that man a chance to save his own life, but he didn't take it, Gen." Angeal across the theater through the doors that Sephiroth had exited through. "It's not…honorable to kill a man who is already dead. It's not a battle anymore. It's an execution."

Genesis still looked just as confused as he did before. "Come on, " Angeal said quietly, motioning for Genesis to follow him as he walked up the incline. "Maybe he'll explain it us one day…" He glanced toward the balcony. "And maybe we can figure out what happened to Carol."

* * *

Tseng stepped quietly into the unlocked servants' entrance of Rhapsodos home without notice. He slipped down the darkened hallway quietly, not meeting a single person as he went. On Sundays, most of the staff had the day off to spend with their families. However, there were a few staff on duty to take care of necessities, and there was one individual he hoped to speak with…discretely.

Tseng entered the kitchen, waiting in the shadows for Natalia Brown to notice him as she washed the dishes in the sink. When she didn't look up, he cleared his throat, causing her to startle. The dish slipped out of her hands and shattered on the floor as she turned around and spotted him.

"Damn you, Turk." She muttered as she squatted down to pick up the pieces of the plate and deposited them in her apron. "You know that's gonna come out of my paycheck."

"You really should not even have to worry about money with the additional funding that we're paying you to watch everything here." Tseng looked down at her. He was already in a foul mood. He wasn't going to take mouth from some uneducated house servant. Natalia only returned his sentiment with a dirty look. "I came to find out what other information you have learned about the Rhapsodos and Ms. Hewley."

"You cut to the chase, don't you, Tseng?" She scowled as she dumped her apron into the trashcan. Tseng just waited expectantly. When she didn't get a response, Natalia sighed. "I do have information for you, Mr. Tseng…" She trailed off as she hung her apron on a hook by the door. "But it's gonna cost you more."

Tseng merely raised a brow. "I don't think you understand how this works, Natalia." He said flatly. He begin to feel his ire rise.

"Oh, I understand plenty how it works." She walked within five paces of him and put her hands on her hips. "I was thinking to myself…Ya know, Shin-Ra's an awful big company…They can pay to have that nice plate in Midgar, afford to have their Turks in nice fancy suits, afford ta-"

"The answer is no, Natalia." Tseng cut her off coldly before she could continue. Tseng sighed inwardly. What was it about people and taking advantage of what they had, and why was it that people never realize what they have until it is taken away? His thoughts flashed briefly back to his family in Wutai, but he maintained a cold exterior.

"No?" Her mouth turned upwards into a cruel smirk. "Then, I guess you don't mind the goings on here being given to the press, do ya?" Natalia watched Tseng's eyes narrow. "All this talk about experiments and such…experimentin' on little babies. Might look awfully bad on Shin-Ra's part, don'tcha think?"

Tseng pinched the bridge of his nose. I would not recommend that, Natalia." He muttered. Why today of all days did he have to put up with this? "Tseng was surprised when the next sentence came out in quiet, almost pleading earnest. "You have no idea who you are dealing with." They were all playing a game, weren't they? Except, if he couldn't win against Shin-Ra, what chance would an idiot like Natalia have?

"If you don't cough up that money, Tseng, it's gonna be all over the place within a few days." She grinned at him like the cat that ate the canary.

"You do realize that if you do that, those boys will never have a chance at a normal life. " He said quietly, trying to appeal to her sympathetic side. "Their families will never be the same."

"You think I care about those lazy bastards? You think they ever gave one thought about ME?!"Her voice rose, and Tseng merely shook his head. She wasn't listening. The greedy ones never seem to.

Tseng stared at her for several moments, but he realized his options were becoming more and more limited. Tseng knew some men that loved to kill. He wasn't one of them, and he hated to even waste his time with such an idiotic, greedy woman. However, idiots tend to be more trouble than even they mean to be. He began to pull his silenced gun out of his holster. He would kill in the line of duty, but this did not even seem fair. She was a stupid woman in a situation that even she couldn't comprehend.

"What are you gonna do with that?!" She took one step backwards, and then stumbled over her own feet. She began to crawl backwards on the floor, opening her mouth to scream, but before she could, the bullet lodged itself into her throat. She began to choke on her own blood. Tseng kneeled down beside her and grabbed her by the front of the shirt. "You do not cross Shin-Ra, Natalia." His words became ice cold, letting the anger and the frustration bubble to the surface. "And you most certainly do not cross me." He let the woman drop to the floor, letting her lay in a pool of her own blood.

He stared at the blood pooling beneath her, realizing that when the war started that there would not be a pool of blood in Wutai, but that it would run like streams and rivers. The entire thought made him sick, but he rationalized that at least this day, he managed to avert a crisis for two boys who probably didn't even deserve it. He spun on his left heel angrily and stormed out the farm house without a sound. Why should he defend two boys when he couldn't even defend his own two siblings?

Images of the night that he had become so drunk began to flood into his mind. They had been concerned about him, hadn't they? In fact, they wanted to make sure he had gotten back to headquarters. He felt muscles in his stomach tighten once more. Being angry with them wouldn't help, no matter how much it might make him feel better in the short term. No, they were pawns in this game just as much as he and Natalia were. He felt his fists ball. Natalia was dead, and they would all be dead soon if something wasn't done, wasted chess pawns strewn haphazardly across a board. Playing the game now seemed like a fool's errand after killing one of the pieces. What good did one life mean to Shin-Ra? If he was going to be in the game, he was not going to be a passive pawn, but an advancing piece. He would get his needs met and save his family as well, and if he died in the struggle, at least he wouldn't die on his knees.


	7. Chapter 7: Father and Sons

**The Apple and Core: Chapter 7**

**Fathers and Sons**

The paintings on the walls of Shin-Ra Headquarters seemed like blurs as he walked down the hall in his bare feet. He was in a hurry to nowhere, escaping the inescapable. He had no idea where he was going, but he knew that he couldn't go back to sleep. The nightmares had been horrible. He had been screaming in his sleeping, tossing, turning, and throwing his covers off the bed until the other bunkmates had insisted that Genesis woke him up. Genesis was not, by any means, happy about the situation. They all had a conference with the press the next morning. Genesis had thrown his pillow angrily at his chest, and it was at that point, that he knew that anywhere was better than there.

He kept walking at an accelerated pace, not noticing the rising of his chest getting quicker and quicker. Images of Carol, his father, and the other massacred people at the theater flooded his mind like a movie on a continuous circuit. His eyes began to burn. He wasn't sure if it was from tears, the tiredness, or both. He just knew he had to keep walking.

…and little did he realize that he walked right into Sephiroth.

"—oof!" Angeal stumbled back a few steps, finally snapping out of his self-imposed hell. Sephiroth, much to Angeal's surprise, didn't fall back an inch.

"Are you all right?" Sephiroth looked down at him, more than a little concerned.

"I'm fine…" Angeal muttered. "I just couldn't sleep." He muttered quietly, looking down. Moments of agonizing, awkward silence followed as he continued to stare down at Sephiroth's boots. He felt Sephiroth's scrutinizing gaze fall upon him, but was afraid that his own face betrayed every emotion he wished to hide. He felt his face become hot.

"…Angeal?" Sephiroth cocked his head to the side. Angeal slowly lifted his eyes to meet the other teenager's. He was shocked to find barely hidden pain etched on the other teenager's face as well. A certain understanding began to pass between the two SOLDIERS, a commonality that seemed to speak that they understood each other's pain.

Angeal smiled weakly at Sephiroth. "Would you like to have some tea or coffee in the lounge?" Sephiroth raised a silver brow. Angeal wasn't sure if being invited to some sort of social gathering was a foreign idea to him, or if he just wanted to mull over what was bothering him by himself. "You don't have to if you don't want to." Angeal trailed off. "I just figured that since we were awake, we wouldn't have to stare at the ceiling. "

Angeal watched as his expression turned thoughtful before he slowly nodded. "I do not think I will be returning to sleep for quite some time." He looked at Angeal rather suspiciously, but then shrugged in a guarded stance. Apparently, the great Sephiroth was awkward when it came to social situations, Angeal smiled to himself, although he still did not know what was eating the other man. "I have… a lot on my mind as of late."

Angeal nodded appreciatively, knowing exactly how the other teen felt. "I know what you mean. Maybe we can talk about it once we get to the lounge."

xxx

"HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Lazzard pounded his fists against the conference room table. He glared at the two scientists at on his left with heavy suspicion, and then tore his eyes away from them as each maintained a completely neutral expression. Veld continued to calmly sip his coffee as he stood in the back of the room, and Lazzard took a deep, cleansing breath, wondering how every once in the room could be so calm about this. His eyes fell back on the two scientists. "Neither of the boys could have afforded tickets to that show." He said with barely restrained contempt.

"Perhaps the boys were the recipients of the generosity of Genesis' parents…" Professor Hojo took off his glasses and began to wipe them on his lab coat. "They are, after all," he paused to hold his glasses to the light, "half owners of that backwater little town." Hojo set his glasses back on his face with a satisfied smirk. Oh, how Lazzard wanted to punch that smirk right off his face.

Hollander quickly turned his head and watched Veld's expression carefully. He had to admit, Hojo did have a certain gift for twisting things, and he was grateful to have him on his side this time around. After all, no one really had to know about the bet between the two scientists to see whose creations would out preform the others.

"If they had received anything from Genesis' parents, we would have known about it." The leader of the Turks raised his mug to his lips again. Hojo momentarily faltered, giving Hollander one moment of glorified satisfaction.

"Well, perhaps you missed something." Hojo smugly leaned his elbows on the table, watching as Veld slowly lowered the cup from his mouth. "After all, I hear you are having trouble with your own second command." Hojo's voice crooned sweetly. "If you can't handle one young man, how can you expect to handle tw—"

"Enough." Lazzard cut him off midsentence, his temper about to boil over as he reached for the coffee pot. "Tseng is none of your concern, Professor. I assure you Veld has him completely under control." Lazzard shot the scientists such an ugly look that Hollander slouched slightly in chair. He took that as a clear admission of guilt.

Veld sat his cup on the wooden coffee and leaned against the wall casually. "Actually, I will be happy to answer that question, if I may, Lazzard." He crossed his arms across his chest, but kept a neutral expression as Lazzard nodded. He had to admit. He was a bit curious himself on how Veld managed to handle this. "You will be happy to know, Professor, "Veld paused, "that Tseng was not even on the continent at the time. Tseng was at Banora getting information from a spy we have within the Rhapsodos home."

"And you can prove he actually went there how?" Hojo sneered. Hollander knew that Professor Hojo was now on the losing side of this battle, but his pride wouldn't allow him to drop the subject.

The corners of Veld's mouth pulled up into a tight smirk. "Because the woman is now deceased by a gunshot wound to the chest." There a small hint of a threat in Veld's voice and Hojo quickly averted his attention to something interesting in his notes. Lazzard pretended to cough so the argumentative scientist wouldn't see him smirk. "However," Veld looked up at Lazzard seriously. "I have spoken with him. I think his outburst was caused, more or less, by his initial shock at our plan, having had no prior knowledge of it. You can imagine his shock, of course, considering it is his home country." Veld paused to reach for his cigarettes in his pockets. "However, he has assured me that there will be no further disruptions."

Lazzard nodded. "Good." He glanced back over at Hojo who was muttering something ugly in Watuian under his breath about Veld. "Well," he paused, actually now taking the time to pour himself a cup of coffee, "now that that is settled. Even though there were a lot of….surprises involved in Operation Theatrics, the Operation is to be considered a success."

"Has Wutai made any response to the attack?" Veld asked quietly.

"None, yet, anyway." Lazzard brought the cup to his lips. "However, his Imperial Highness has always been slow to respond to any of our demands. I imagine he is looking at what little options he has."

Veld nodded thoughtfully. "And will there be any restitution to the poor soldier who lost his head to Sephiroth?"

"He was in an awful mood, wasn't he?" Hojo finally looked up from his paperwork, a small frown on his lips. "I shall have to put this in my notes on him…"

"What? That you failed and made him a sentimental fool?" Hollander smirked, causing Hojo to shoot him a very dangerous look.

"He must have gotten that from his mother." Hojo snapped before he went right back to his notes.

Lazzard sighed as he took another sip of his coffee. "His widow will be given the customary restitution."

"And the body?" Veld asked, raising a brow.

"She won't be given one, Veld." Lazzard said sharply as he sat his cup down, noticing that Veld had made a small face behind the mass of his coffee cup. He supposed he couldn't make everyone happy.

"Genesis and Angeal did extremely well, don't you think, Director?" Hollander straightened in his chair.

"They did extremely well considering their lack of training." Lazzard nodded, putting a hand to his chin. "They showed excellent decision making, bravery, and swordsmanship, a lot better than even some of our seasoned veterans. Sephiroth did very good as well." He nodded to Hojo. "He plays the role of hero very well."

"Of course he does." Hojo quipped. "He is my son." Lazzard thought he heard Veld laugh into his coffee cup, but thankfully, Hojo ignored him. "He will be the new heroic face of Shin-Ra." His voice swelled with pride.

"It's a miracle you could even HAVE a son at your age." Hollander muttered.

"I assure you…my manhood is quite a fine specimen." Hojo's eyes sparkled behind his glasses.

"I really didn't need to know that." Veld muttered, causing Hollander to smirk back at Hojo. "But more seriously, I know that Angeal and Genesis aren't perfect, but why not have three heroes for Shin-Ra?" Hollander sat up straighter in his chair. "They seem to have the right stuff…"

"Because true heroes are designed well, and won't fall apart in battle." Hojo spat, causing Hollander to spin in his chair and glare at Hojo. "Anyone can be stupid enough to charge into battle and swing sword. A true hero comes from planning and good stock."

"While I agree that how the public sees someone affects their fame, I think it is a great waste to just have Angeal and Genesis sitting around here like lumps, waiting to die." Veld looked across the table at Lazzard. "Every warrior should have the right to some dignity." Veld searched Lazzard's eyes. "What is a warrior without his own war?" Veld was afraid that he had said too much after Lazzard was quiet for several moments. Hollander had also turned to ignore Hojo's bickering to sit on the edge of his seat and wait on their director's decision.

Lazzard finally looked up at all three men, but his eyes finally settled on Veld. "All right." He nodded. "After they go through their basic training, we'll put them in the same training regimen as Sephiroth."

* * *

Their footsteps echoed down the empty hallway as they finally reached the Atrium. Angeal hadn't spoken much to Sephiroth, nor had Sephiroth spoken to him on their small trip to the break room to get coffee, but Angeal found that he didn't mind. He found it comforting to just be near someone, the silence speaking volumes of its own. The other teen seemed distracted, and Angeal wondered if he would speak what was on his mind. They hadn't known each other for very long, but...

Angeal looked up as they entered the Atrium proper. There were many large green-leafed plants that had been potted all around the room, with large windows in the back portion of the room to allow proper lighting. The next floor above had been opened up, as well, allowing the room to seem more airy and have a cat walk above, for privacy. He followed Sephiroth to a table by the huge glass windows that looked over Midgar sparkling skyline. He found himself lost in it, looking over every detail until Sephiroth's deep voice brought him out of it.

"Was this your first battle?" Sephiroth took a small sip out of coffee cup. Angeal tried to conceal his expression of surprise, but Sephiroth merely chuckled behind his cup with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Angeal snorted and looked down into his cup with a bit of embarrassment. "Yes…" He said quietly. "I just had dreams of bullets flying, pools of blood on the floor, people dying…"

Sephiroth leaned back in his chair and looked out toward Midgar. Angeal noticed that he didn't seem amused any more. "It is nothing to be embarrassed about, Angeal." He said quietly as he sat his cup down on the table. "Most soldiers have some sort of reaction after their first battle. People…deal with it in different ways." He said thoughtfully.

"Genesis seems to be dealing with it just fine…" Angeal muttered anxiously, hoping the more experienced young man wouldn't think less of him for admitting his weakness.

Sephiroth turned back around and studied Angeal for several quiet moments. Angeal looked at him questioningly until a ghost of a smile appeared on Sephiroth's lips. "The fact that it is bothering you is not a sign of weakness, Angeal." Sephiroth looked him in the eye, and Angeal swore he saw a small bit of moisture in his eyes. "A very," Sephiroth hesitated, "wise man… once told me that there are two sorts of people in battle: There are those who fear more for themselves than they do for others, and there are those who fear more for others than they do for themselves." Angeal smiled, instantly recognizing which of the two he was as Sephiroth continued to talk. "I would much rather fight…beside someone who cares those around him, than fight beside someone of whom battle has no effect. " Sephiroth leaned on the table by his elbows. "Do you understand what I mean, Angeal?"

Angeal nodded silently, taking Sephiroth's words to heart. He began to also wonder what it meant for Genesis. He quickly pushed those thoughts from his mind as Sephiroth began to speak again. "He said that if you care about what goes on around you, you will hurt, and you will hurt many times over. However, if you do not, you will have never truly lived."

Angeal just shook his head. "I never imagined that it would hurt so much, Sephiroth…to hurt another person to take someone else's life…even if it was in battle." Angeal shook his head miserably. "I'm not sure I am cut out for this."

Sephiroth merely shook his head and picked up the cup in his hands. "I think…you are thinking about this the wrong way." Angeal raised an eyebrow as Sephiroth continued. "Do not think of it as stopping the life of one enemy, but protecting the lives of several more innocent people. When I pick up my sword, I think about what there is to protect in this world. I think you can agree that protecting someone is much more "honorable" than destroying them?" Sephiroth gave Angeal a little teasing smirk, catching him off guard in an otherwise very serious conversation.

Angeal grinned despite himself and shook his head. "Did this "wise man" tell you all that, too?"

Sephiroth's expression suddenly fell dramatically. He quickly turned toward the window, trying to hide his face from the teen across from him as all of the muscles in his body went rigid. "Sephiroth?" Angeal asked quietly as he leaned in closer.

Sephiroth was quiet for several long moments. Angeal could tell by Sephiroth's reflection in the dark glass that he was fighting some sort of strong emotion internally. Angeal hesitated, not knowing whether he should pry or let him have his space. Just as Angeal had decided to leave Sephiroth alone, he heard the teen's voice solemnly whisper, "That "wise man" died yesterday."

Angeal almost reached over to touch the other young man on the shoulder, but shrank back as he watched as Sephiroth seemed to fold in on himself, his muscles tensing. Sephiroth turned toward the window again and stared out the skyline for several long moments. Angeal wondered if the he had done so just so Angeal wouldn't see him cry. Angeal searched his mind for something, anything, to say, but all he could come up with was, "I'm sorry, Sephiroth." He managed to muster weakly. It seemed so utterly inadequate.

Sephiroth continued to stare out of the glass, aching silence reverberated throughout the room as Sephiroth dealt with his loss, and Angeal was reminded of the loss of his own father. Thinking that Sephiroth just needed time to sort through his thoughts, he arose from his chair and grabbed his paper cup off the table. He took one last glance behind him before he began to walk toward the door.

"Angeal," Sephiroth paused. "wait." Angeal turned in surprise, nearly spilling what was left of his cold coffee all over his shirt. Sephiroth was looking at him from across the room, his red rimmed eyes searching Angeal's. "I'd like some company, if you don't mind." He said quietly.

Angeal gave him a slow, sad smile as he crossed the room again. He sat slowly across from him, sitting his elbows on the table, intent on listening to anything the silver-haired teen had to say. "I'll be here to talk if you want to." He said quietly, shaking his head. "But I'll be here if you don't, too."

"Professor Gast, "Sephiroth paused, inhaling deeply, "was a like a father to me…" Sephiroth trailed off, suddenly looking down into his cup as if the cold liquid was suddenly interesting. "My real father," Sephiroth snorted with contempt, "was not much of a man at all. It was Professor Gast that taught me to be a man of honor."

Angeal leaned back in his chair, slowly digesting that information. He thought about his own father, and how his father had taught him to be a man. Memories flooded his mind, and he did his best to push them out to focus on Sephiroth. "How did he die?" Angeal asked quietly.

Sephiroth's hand quickly clinched the paper cup, causing coffee to gush out of the top at an alarming rate. Angeal grabbed a nearby napkin, but stopped when he saw how badly Sephiroth's hands were shaking. "I don't know…" He whispered, his voice cracking ever so slightly. "I don't know how he died!" Sephiroth repeated, his voice getting louder. Sephiroth suddenly leapt from his chair and threw the paper cup across the room.

Angeal quickly leapt from his side, and was at his side in moments. Angeal watched Sephiroth's chest rise and fall at an alarming rate, his eyes narrowed in barely concealed rage. Angeal stood beside Sephiroth, remembering his own rage at his father's death. He remembered the feelings of betrayal, but most of all, the aching, never ending hole underneath it all.

Sephiroth lifted a gloved hand to his head, and Angeal softly placed a hand upon his shoulder. "I'm sorry." Sephiroth whispered after several moments of silence.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything." Angeal said calmly. "I felt the same way when my father died."

Sephiroth glanced over his shoulder at Angeal, searching his eyes again, trying to scrutinize if the other young man truly understood. Seeing the pain in Sephiroth's eyes brought fresh emotions to Angeal's own, and Angeal swore he was not going to cry.

"He left mysteriously about a year ago." Sephiroth began, heaving a heavy sigh and reigning in his emotions. "He left in the night with one of Professor Hojo's most valuable experiments. When I awoke the next morning, I found a letter addressed to me on my dresser from him." Sephiroth paused.

"What did it say?" Angeal asked gently.

Sephiroth closed his eyes and took another deep breath. "It said that he was sorry and that he had to leave. He said that there were things in the past that he needed to make amends for, and that he hoped I understood. "Sephiroth looked toward the ceiling, as if beseeching it for answers. "The last thing he said was that his only regret in leaving Shin-Ra was that he could not take me with him, and that he hoped we would see each other again someday." He tore his eyes from the ceiling and met Angeal's. "That was the last news I had heard from him…until today."

Angeal took a deep breath of his own, taking each of Sephiroth's words to heart. He had known what taken his father's life. Angeal knew where his father lay. And most importantly, he came to understand that his father did not abandon him but that death comes for everyone. Angeal closed his eyes as he realized that Sephiroth knew none of those things.

Angeal was about to ask Sephiroth about his mother, when he heard the sound of crinkling paper from above. Sephiroth had apparently heard it too as he turned to the source of the sound. A small sheet of paper floated back and forth across the air currents in the lounge until it finally came to a rest at Sephiroth's feet. He leaned down to pick it up and was quiet for several long moments.

"What is it?" Angeal asked hesitantly.

Sephiroth looked up at him, his expression completely puzzled. "It says, 'Meet me at the Lonely Hearts bar in Sector 6 tomorrow at midnight if you wish to know more about Professor Gast's demise. Bring your friend, if you must, but bring no one else.'"

Angeal began to immediately scan the catwalk above. Neither of them had heard any sort of footsteps. He finally looked back down at Sephiroth. "What are you going to do?"

Sephiroth crushed the note in his hand. "I have to find out what happened to him, or I'll wonder for the rest of my life."


	8. Chapter 8: Jealousy

**The Apple and the Core: Chapter 8**

**Jealousy**

Despite the fact that he had been up all night long, Angeal still felt a certain tired buzz about him as he walked down the hallway toward the SOLDIER barracks. It seemed like as some things became clear, others became more muddled. A little bit of Sephiroth's past had unfolded last night, but the mysterious note that seemingly floated from the heavens casted a heavy shadow on what should have otherwise been a grand day of celebration for all three boys. The implications were not lost on Angeal. Wutai could still be in the city, and although the thought did not please him, the thought of someone inside Shin-Ra could not be removed from his mind. If it was a trap, it was a trap that he knew that Sephiroth could not afford to avoid. On one hand, he would be trapped with his unanswered questions driving him crazy for eternity, or, on the other hand, it could possibly lead to a moment's death at the hands of a swordsman. Angeal wasn't sure which one worse.

The smell of cigarette smoke began to waft up and down the hall, making a stark contrast to the usual stale air of the Shin-Ra HQ. Angeal scowled in disgust. If other people wanted to smell like an ashtray, that was their business. However, this particular offender had chosen not only to ignore the designated smoking areas, but had made the entire hallway loom with heavy gray smoke. Suddenly irritated, he charged around to find Genesis leaning his back against the wall with his eyes closed and a cigarette dangling from one limp hand.

Angeal wiped the blurriness from his tired eyes. "Hey, Gen." Angeal muttered in resignation. This was not the battle he had hoped to pursue, and he realized with an even more tired sigh that he had no hope of winning at this point.

"Hey." Genesis muttered as he continued to stare blankly at the yellowing ceiling tiles.

Angeal cocked his head to the side, noting the usual bravado missing from Genesis' voice. "He's probably as nervous as I am about everything that is going on." Angeal thought to himself. A wave of guilt suddenly washed over him as he realized that while he had been attending to Sephiroth's needs, he had totally ignored the needs of his best friend. Genesis was hard to read, at best, and a total enigma, at worst. When Genesis had thrown him out of the barracks last night, had he actually been trying to get his attention?

Angeal closed his eyes for a moment, fighting back the headache that seemed to be forming behind the balls of his eyes. The tension of the moment and the lingering smoke were not helping. However, when he finally opened them, he found Genesis staring at him.

"Are you alright?" He muttered as threw the cigarette down and smashed it beneath his boot.

"I…Yes," Angeal said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Just…tired." He forced his best smile. He wanted to get off the subject quickly before Genesis began to question where he'd been that night. Sephiroth had been through enough as it was. "So, what are you doing out here? I thought you would be getting ready for the press conference."

Genesis gave a weak shrug. "I'm just nervous, I guess." He muttered. "After you left, I tried to sleep, but I kept seeing that Wutai Captain's head roll down the isle of the theater. Now I'm afraid of making an ass of myself on world TV." He paused briefly. "My Dad's not coming. He fell off a ladder on the farm. He said he'd be watching with my Mom and your's on the TV."

Angeal's eyes widened with alarm. "Gen, why didn't you tell me your Dad fell?" Angeal reached to put his hand on Genesis' shoulder, but was surprised when Genesis shrugged it off. Angeal looked blankly at Genesis. "Because I didn't think it would matter to you."

"Of course it matters to me, Gen!" Angeal exclaimed. "I grew up with your family being an extension of mine!"

Genesis snorted and Angeal took a step backwards. He swore the temperature in the room had dropped ten degrees. "So where did you go after you left last night?"

Angeal's heart began to race. Why was he so nervous? He had done nothing wrong! "…I talked with Sephiroth with a long time. He couldn't sleep either. "Angeal shrugged, hoping Genesis would be satisfied with that answer. Angeal really didn't want to share the details of Sephiroth's personal life. It seemed like a betrayal. Yet, who else could he trust with the anxiety he felt about the note?

"You've been spending an awful lot of time with him lately." Genesis stuck his hand deep within his pocket, and fumbled around for another cigarette.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Angeal felt his ire rise. Wasn't he allowed to choose who he spent his time with and who he didn't? However, when Genesis found one, he finally looked Angeal in the eye. Angeal could see the clouds of anger, confusion, jealousy, and hurt swirling within his eyes. Another pang of guilt washed over Angeal as Genesis reached down and lit another cigarette.

"Hey, listen," Angeal began quietly. "I know that we haven't exactly hung out a lot while we've been here, and the play got…interrupted, to say the least." Angeal coughed nervously. "Why don't we go out and get a drink sometime? Maybe you can even set me up with some girl." Angeal offered awkwardly with a small smile.

"How about tonight?" Genesis' face lit up. "I heard about this great bar on the east side of the plate where…." Genesis stopped midsentence as he saw Angeal's pained expression. Why did he have to choose tonight of all nights?

"…I can't go tonight, Genesis." Angeal inwardly winced.

"Yeah? What's more important than going out and drinking with your best friend, huh?" Genesis frowned. "Got a hot date?" He offered with a bit of humor that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"No." Angeal shifted his weight awkwardly. "I'm going out, "He paused, "with Sephiroth tonight." He felt as though he had finally nailed the final nails in the coffin of their friendship with those words.

A dark scowl became etched all over Genesis' face, "Oh, I see how it is." Genesis sneered. "It's a sympathy drink for your own best friend."

"But…" Angeal stuttered, and he fell back a step. His mind raced for words, but all that seemed to come out of his mouth was silence.

"But nothing. So where are you going?" Genesis demanded as he clenched the cigarette tighter between his lips.

"It is none of your business where Angeal goes with me, Genesis." Sephiroth appeared from behind Angeal. Through all of the commotion, he hadn't even heard him approach. His voice was cold and vaguely challenging. Angeal swallowed the lump that had risen in his throat. He looked between the two of them nervously as they tried to stare the other down.

A painful silence ensued until finally Genesis spun on one heel and stormed out of the room, leaving a trail of angry cigarette smoke behind him. Angeal glanced up at Sephiroth and then, back down the hallway until the sound of Genesis' footsteps were gone.

There was a pause as Sephiroth pinched the bridge of nose. "…is he always moody like that?"

"Yes." Angeal heaved a very heavy sigh, releasing the breath that he had been holding. "Ever since we were kids, he has always wanted to be the center of attention. It didn't matter so much, then, but now…"

'Now he is a member of team of SOLDIERS that need him to act maturely." Sephiroth snorted. "If he acts this way on the battlefield…"

"He won't." Angeal said quickly as he glanced at Sephiroth out of the corner of his eye. "Genesis likes to be the center of attention, but he's no fool either. I think he's just dealing with this in his own way." Angeal shrugged helplessly.

Sephiroth merely nodded, looking thoughtful. "We are all members of the same family here, Angeal, and even more so now." Sephiroth looked down at Angeal, who was now looking at him curiously.

"…how so?"

Sephiroth looked at him gravely. "Lazzard wanted to wait until you went on stage to give you this news, but…I think he is being extremely foolish." Sephiroth paused as Angeal watched him curiously. "You and Genesis are being put into the Leadership Training Program after basic training."

"What?!" Sephiroth nodded again, although Angeal noted that Sephiroth did not seem pleased. Angeal's expression became decisively muted again. "…does that bother you?" He asked in a softer voice.

Sephiroth snorted and gave Angeal a small, reassuring smile. "No, on the contrary, actually. " Sephiroth's smile grew minutely before he crossed his arms and his expression became more serious. "No, I am just thinking about tonight…is all."

"Are you worried about a set-up?" Angeal asked quietly.

"No, "Sephiroth looked off into the distance distractedly. " No, I am more worried about the truth."

* * *

Genesis marched down the hallway toward the barracks. The quick, angry clatter of his boots warned anyone within a 10 foot radius to stay out of his way. He barely noticed as another solider jumped back against the wall as Genesis passed through. The solider muttered several obscenities toward him, but Genesis pressed forth, taking not even a breath to flip the other man off. He had to get out of there. He had to get out of there quickly; away from Angeal, and especially away from Sephiroth. Angeal had found a new best friend, fine. If he was falling over Sephiroth so much, he hoped he fell on Sephiroth's large sword.

Genesis noted that several large crates had been stacked in the area ahead. He began to slow his pace, and finally collapsed upon the crates, taking a moment to rub some of the pain out of his temples. He took a deep breath and momentarily held it. Part of him felt like crying. Part of him felt like screaming. He slowly released his breath as he noticed that his fingernails were digging tightly into his palms. He began to slowly recline back onto the crates. What did Sephiroth have that he didn't? What did Angeal see in him that made him choose Sephiroth over himself?

Footsteps began to echo down the hallway as Genesis' eyes flickered open. Whoever it was had horrible, horrible timing. Genesis sat up straighter, but was shocked to see Commander Lazzard turn around the corner. Lazzard seemed just as surprised to see him as Genesis was to see Lazzard.

Lazzard looked him up and down moment, and Genesis feared he was about to be criticized by his superior officer. He started to climb to his feet, when he noticed Lazzard's expression was concerned. "At ease, SOLDIER."

Genesis nodded and slowly returned to his seat. His mind was racing as he thought about the ruckus he had created in the hallway. The prude had probably run and told the Commander about what he had done, he scowled. He was surprised out of his thoughts, when he felt the Commander's hand upon his shoulder. "What's wrong, son?" Lazzard asked softly.

Genesis looked up at him in surprise. "Nothing, sir." He lied. If anything, he reasoned, he was good at lying, but his hopes were dashed when he saw Lazzard's frown deepen. Genesis looked away from him, toward the wall. "I really don't want to bother you with my problems, sir. I'm sure you have many things that need to be done before the ceremony starts."

Lazzard laughed. "I do have many things to do, Genesis," He paused, causing Genesis to look at him. "But, I can take a break for one of my SOLDIERS." Genesis shrugged, awkwardly and shook his head, not knowing what to say to that. He really didn't want the Commander to know that he was having problems with his golden boy.

After several moments of awkward silence, Lazzard quietly said, "…this doesn't have anything to do with Angeal, does it?"

Before he could control his reaction, his eyes got comically wide. "How did you-? I mean, I didn't!" Genesis recoiled slightly. Was he really that obvious?

Lazzard chuckled quietly to himself. "Relax, Genesis. I'm not a mind reader. I just know the two of you have been under a lot of stress the last couple of days." He shrugged. "Spring boarding into fame isn't something anyone does easily, and that goes especially for a SOLDIER." Genesis looked at him curiously. Well, the Commander was half right about what was bothering him. He didn't have to know the rest. "When SOLDIERs get antsy, they want an enemy to fight, an object to take out their aggressions on. " He watched the Commander shrug. "Sometimes, when there isn't an enemy to fight, we make enemies out of our fellow SOLDIERs for reasons we don't even understand ourselves."

Genesis slowly nodded, mulling that over. He was still angry at Sephiroth. In fact, he was still downright pissed, but what the Commander was saying was making sense. Was he making an enemy of Angeal, pushing him away, when Genesis thought Angeal was pushing his best friend away?

"I do have a confession to make, though." Lazzard gave Genesis an awkward grin. "I did accidentally hear your argument when I was coming down the hall. I'm not saying you have to like Sephiroth or Angeal, Genesis, but do remember that you have to work with them." Lazzard shrugged.

Genesis nodded slowly. "I'm sorry you had to see that, sir."

Lazzard merely shook his head, dismissively. "As I said, you have been under a lot of stress as of late, not mention, you're still getting used to Midgar." His smile put Genesis back at ease. "I was actually trying to find both you and Angeal, anyway, before the ceremony started. I had something very important I wanted to tell you."

"What was that, sir?" Genesis cocked his head to the side. This morning was getting more and more interesting by the minute.

"Because of the way you acted at the Midgar Theatre, with very little training, "Lazzard paused, letting the words sink in. "You and Angeal have been chosen to be the second and the third candidates for leadership in SOLDIER. You will be on the same training regimen as Sephiroth."

Before he could think, Genesis let out a celebratory cheer, causing Lazzard to grin. "Erm. Sorry, sir. I suppose that was unbefitting of someone in a leadership position." Genesis grinned wildly.

Lazzard laughed, much to Genesis' surprise. He found that there was something about Lazzard that put him at ease. He seemed more than just a Commander, but almost like a friend. He looked back at his Commander; he found his expression to be grave again.

"What is wrong, Commander?" Genesis frowned, anxiety beginning to form in his stomach again. "Did I…"

"No, the way you reacted was fine, Genesis. I just, "he paused. "I have a favor to ask of you. Consider it your first mission, if you like."

Genesis' eyes widened, but he nodded seriously. If the Commander was asking for a special favor from him, he must really be impressed with his skills.

"It concerns me that Sephiroth and Angeal did not want to tell you where they were going for drinks." Lazzard looked Genesis in the eye.

"I think they were just angry with me, sir." Genesis shrugged. "We haven't been getting along lately, as you know."

Lazzard looked steadily at Genesis. "I think there is more to it than that, Genesis. In fact, I think they might be up to something."

Genesis shook his head in disbelief. "Not Angeal, sir. Angeal has this thing about honor. He wouldn't do anything to hurt the army." Thoughts began to swirl in Genesis' mind. Angeal would never do anything bad, or at least, not on purpose. Had Sephiroth convinced him to do something unethical?

"That's just it, Genesis. I don't think he knows he is going to be doing anything wrong. I don't think Sephiroth does either. That's why I want you to follow them tonight and report back to me, and only to me."

Genesis raised an eyebrow at that. Could Angeal and Sephiroth be in trouble? Wouldn't that be a laugh? The almighty Sephiroth being in danger, and he wouldn't even know it? And better yet, having Genesis have to save his rear end from whatever danger he's gotten himself into. Genesis was struggling to keep a straight face.

"Can you do that for me, Genesis?" Lazzard looked at him seriously. "If you fail, your friends could be in serious danger from the President…or worse, the enemy."

Genesis nodded seriously. He may not like Sephiroth, but there was no way that he was going to let Angeal get in trouble. Angeal may be a lot of things, but he was still his best friend. "I won't let you down, sir."

"Good." Lazzard stood up and put a hand on Genesis' shoulder one more time. "Go get ready, SOLDIER. And remember: Don't get caught."

Genesis nodded as he got up and left the room. He wouldn't let Lazzard down, and he most especially wouldn't let down Angeal.

* * *

It hadn't been very long after Genesis left that Lazzard looked up from the crates, and found Veld leisurely standing in the doorway. "Sorry, Veld. I didn't see you standing there."

Veld leaned harder on the doorframe with a rueful smirk. 'You're a horrible liar, you know that?"

Lazzard grinned as he lazily leaned back against a few of the wooden boxes. "About not seeing you or what I said to Genesis?"

Veld's smirk grew as he pushed himself off the doorway and entered into the room. Lazzard had to admit: If Veld didn't want himself to be seen, he wasn't. He hadn't noticed him during the entire conversation with Genesis. He wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of knowing that, though.

"About not seeing me." Veld's smirk turned serious. "However, your conversation with Genesis could have won you an award." Veld didn't always agree with Lazzard, but he would admit that he was one of the few people in this building he considered a friend: A friend who he couldn't trust as far as he could throw him, but still a friend.

"Thank you." Lazzard gave a mock bow.

"Do you really think Sephiroth and Angeal are up to something?" Veld raised a questioning brow.

"I don't know, but a little fishing never hurts." Lazzard shrugged. He pushed his glasses back to the top of his nose before looking back at Veld. "There is too much going on right now that I don't know about."

THAT, Veld thought, was something that he and Lazzard completely agreed on, and if it wasn't brought under control soon, it would be both of their heads. Veld forced him to smirk despite the feeling he felt in the pit of his stomach. "You mean that you're not a part of."

Lazzard gave Veld another lazy smile. "Same difference, but we'll see what becomes of our little fishing expedition. It may be nothing, or it may be the catch of a lifetime."


	9. Chapter 9:Propaganda

**Apple and the Core: Chapter 9**

**Propaganda**

Tseng scowled as he looked around the large platform that had been erected in front of the Shin-Ra HQ for the press conference. Everything from the endless chatter of the crowd to the balloons that were blowing wildly in the wind irritated him. He glanced at his watch as he scanned the perimeter once more with his eyes. This was nothing more than a fool's masquerade, something to distract the people from the real goings on in the world. After all, he thought as he paused to listen to the headset hidden in his ear, what did it matter to them? The war would most likely take its toll on the people of Wutai, not them. He scanned the perimeter once more. It was also a security nightmare. President Shin-Ra declared that everyone should be able to get a glance at Shin-Ra's newest heroes: the heroes that would be ultimately bring them through the war. He found that he couldn't blame Genesis, Angeal, or Sephiroth, as much as he wanted to. In reality, they were being just as manipulated as the crowd itself.

Tseng heard his earpiece crackle to life as he lifted his head, and pressed it farther into his ear. "Yes?"

"Pay attention, Tseng." Veld sternly warned. "The boys are about to come out any second." Tseng's eyes shifted toward the glass double door entrance. "We wouldn't want anything to happen to them."

"Yes, sir. Sorry." Tseng nodded absently as his hands drifted toward his firearm, in preparation for an attack. "I was scanning the perimeter." He, then, sighed. "This is just not an ideal situation, sir."

Tseng thought he heard Veld sigh behind his own microphone. "No, it's not." He conceded. "It has war propaganda written all over it, but it's something we're going to have to deal with." Veld paused, momentarily. "Tseng, they're sending the boys out now. Keep your eye on them. Remember: The safety of the President will be your hands."

"Yes, sir." Tseng answered succinctly and hoped that he had hidden the bitterness well from his voice. The irony that a man from Wutai would be guarding the President was not lost on him, and he wondered why the fates had suddenly been set against him so cruelly. If the boys were injured, it might put a small dent in the war effort, but the President…If the President died, could Wutai be saved?

He awoke from his thoughts as Sephiroth was the first to exit out of the doors with long, calculated steps. Sephiroth seemed overly focused, and Tseng briefly wondered what crossed the young SOLDIER's mind. Genesis exited second, a stark contrast to Sephiroth as he grinned from ear to ear. He took a moment to wave to the crowd as the crowd cheered wildly. He finally stopped as he took his place next to Sephiroth. Angeal made an almost sheepish, third. The crowd continued to cheer, although not as many of the young girls whooped and hollered as they did for Genesis. Perhaps the young girls were already beginning to form their crushes. Tseng rolled his eyes. As Veld as said, it was war propaganda with an addition of teenage hormones. Didn't these people know that innocent people's lives were at stake?!

Finally, President Shin-Ra managed to waddle his bulk across the platform. Tseng didn't doubt that the reason the man was out of breath by the time he got there was from a very leisurely lifestyle. Even though no one would openly admit it, the man smoked many cigars a day and drank like a fish. He treated women like they were objects behind closed doors, while treating them with courtesy on the outside. He was a very crooked businessman, with an iron fist that sent shivers down the backs of many powerful men. However, right now, all Tseng had for the man was a healthy amount of disdain at his attempts to woo the public with war mongering speech and this manipulation of so many lives. The whole thing sickened him.

There was a polite amount of applause for the President that quickly died down as he approached the podium proper. "Hello, residents of Midgar and people across the planet!" President Shin-Ra flashed a smile. "Today, we are here to honor the brave deeds of these three SOLDIERS, and their heroic actions that saved the lives of hundreds!" The crowd cheered wildly, making Angeal slowly rock back on his feet. The poor teen looked incredibly awkward, if not a bit bashful. "Will each SOLDIER step forward as I call their name?" All three teens nodded solemnly. "Ladies and Gentlemen, may I present Angeal Hewley!"

Tseng distinctly noticed that Angeal had developed the deer in the headlight look. He walked to the podium as if being controlled by a robot rather than his own volition. President Shin-Ra reached to Angeal's shoulders and placed a small pin on Angeal's uniform. When the President was finished, Angeal began to step back in line with the other two, until the President caught him by the arm. "Bashful, isn't he?" The crowd laughed, as Angeal blushed heavily. "This gentleman is from the small farming village of Banora! We here at Shin-Ra want to protect everyone on this planet, from the rich and the powerful to the small farmer who lives a simple life outside of Midgar!" The crowd roared. "Everyone is important to Shin-Ra, and even kids from small rural towns have a chance to be a part of the war effort, right Angeal?"

Angeal nodded blankly. President Shin-Ra finally let go of Angeal's arm, and let him retreat back to the safety of the others. "Secondly, we have Genesis Rhapsodos!" Genesis approached the President with a confident walk that was borderline cocky. The President seemed to regard Genesis with an amused smirk. "Genesis, is also from the small village of Banora!"

The President's words began to melt away in his mind, as the hairs on the back of Tseng's neck began to rise. His eyes began to dart back and forth across the crowd, and around the perimeter. Years of training had taught him not to ignore these gut feelings, and it hadn't once steered him wrong….and that was when he saw it.

Tseng felt his feet move as if they had a mind of their own. Instinct and training kicked in automatically as he saw the assassin on a nearby rooftop raise the sniper rifle. The President had his back to the crowd, addressing Sephiroth. Within an instant, he realized the sniper meant to take out both of them. He felt his feet leap from the wooden platform, knocking President Shin-Ra down and pulling Sephiroth with them. Shots rang out as the glass doors behind them shattered, people screaming as they fled the scene. Sephiroth also managed to climb on top of the President as he shouted to Genesis and Angeal. "GET HIM!" Sephiroth didn't have to ask twice as Genesis and Angeal took off in pursuit

"You…saved my life." The President looked up at Tseng from the bottom of the pile. Sephiroth wasn't sure who looked more astonished, the President or the Turk on top of him.

* * *

Angeal and Genesis didn't have to be told twice as they agilely leapt off the stage and raced through the screaming crowd. Genesis had no idea how either he or Angeal were keeping up with the quick assassin in the crowd, but they seemed to be gaining on him. Adrenaline was pumping through their veins as the assassin threw several members of the escaping crowd behind him in attempt to slow their progress. Genesis grinned wildly as he glanced back to where Angeal was, hampered by his build and the weight of his own sword. That was fine with him, really. That just meant more action for him.

The assassin bowled over the lower ranking army members as he vaulted himself over the wooden barriers. Genesis continued to follow, vaulting himself over and taking note of the surprised expression in the assassin's eyes. He wasn't going to get away that easily.

The screams of the crowd were growing further and further behind him. He glanced behind him noting Angeal was just now making it over the barrier. It was just like the old days at the farm, he thought angrily, before SOLDIER…before Sephiroth. He used the anger to fuel his speed, ducking around a corner and dodging a trash can that the assassin had knocked into his path. He was gaining on the assassin. He could see the labored breathing beneath his black garb. He also heard Angeal's footsteps gaining on them from behind, being less impeded by the crowd.

The assassin suddenly broke to the left. "He's running to the edge of the plate!" He heard Angeal shout behind him. Genesis narrowed his eyes. The assassin wasn't about to get away from him. The assassin couldn't out run him, and nor was he about to let him plummet to his death in the slums below. He had a little bit of revenge he was going to extract from the bastard.

Genesis noticed that the assassin was beginning to reach for something on his back. Shit. He had a parachute. He had planned the entire thing. There were very few ways to exit the plate, Genesis realized, and Shin-Ra would have every one of them blocked.

He was thirty yards from the edge of the plate.

"It's now or never." Genesis muttered. He surprised himself as he felt his feet gain momentum from underneath him. His lungs burned with agony. He closed the gap between assassin and himself at the ten yard mark, and lunged, grabbing him around the waist. They skidded across the rough pavement, gravel spraying over the edge into the precipice below as they both continued to slide. He only became aware of Angeal shouting his name as they came to a slow stop inches from death.

Angeal grabbed the assassin by the front of the shirt and lifted him off the ground. Genesis wasn't going to think about how close he came to his own demise. He glanced up at Angeal from the gravel, and began to laugh. He had never seen Angeal more pissed in his life.

"Are you crazy?!" Angeal glared at him as he continued to keep a tight hold on the assassin.

"Possibly." Genesis smirked as he slowly rose to his feet, realizing that his pants were ripped and bloodied. He watched Angeal roll his eyes. He took a peek over the edge of plate, and swallowed the large lump forming in his throat. He was not going to let Angeal have the satisfaction of knowing he was right. Angeal was not going to see him be weak.

"Well, at least you caught him." Angeal muttered, mostly to himself.

Genesis snorted. "Pull the mask off him. I want to know who the hell it was that thought he could outrun the fastest man in Banora." That's it. Be cocky.

Angeal reached over the assassin's face and pulled the mask from his face. His eyes suddenly widened comically, and he let loose of *her* shirt immediately as a cascade of long, black hair fell below her shoulders. Genesis quickly grabbed ahold of her arm.

"What?" Genesis cackled. "You couldn't feel she had breasts under there?!"

"Shut-up." Angeal muttered as his cheeks colored. "She was wearing battle armor."

She swore at both of them in Wutain. "Shin-Ra pigs!" She spat on Genesis' boot. "Even mighty Shin-Ra cannot withstand wrath of Wutai!"

Genesis opened his mouth, but Angeal's glare quickly cut him off. Angeal was already angry, and the last thing he needed was a bloody nose to match the rest of him. Angeal finally grabbed ahold of her other arm roughly. "Come on. We need to take her back." Angeal shrugged coldly. "She needs to be questioned."

"Right." Genesis looked at Angeal seriously. "But, don't you think you ought to search her first, Angeal?" Genesis grinned widely causing Angeal to blush all over again. He couldn't help himself.

"I think I'll leave that you." Angeal scowled as he roughly began to pull the young woman back toward Shin-Ra Headquarters.

"You know, she is…kind of beautiful." Genesis stood back as he finished searching her.

"Don't let anyone else hear you say that. They'll have you killed for sure." Angeal muttered.

"What? Just for saying a girl is beautiful?" Genesis raised a brow.

"She's the enemy, Gen." Angeal shrugged as Genesis wondered how he could turn his hormones on and off like a light switch. Genesis couldn't help but smirk. His seemed to be an all-night party.

He glanced up as he heard the sound of nearby sirens. "I guess this is goodbye, then, sweetheart." He reached over and pecked her on the cheek, causing her to start swearing all over again. He couldn't help it, he reasoned. She might have been beautiful, but did he ever love to piss her off.

"You're sadistic." Angeal finally managed a small, humored smile.

"Well, she is the enemy." Genesis shrugged with a smirk.


	10. Chapter 10: Dark Gods

**Apple and the Core: Chapter Ten**

**Dark Gods**

Veld never liked these meetings. In fact, he down right hated them. The only one who he felt like he could trust was Lazzard, and even that was farfetched times. He glanced at his watch, and realized he was early. Good. That would mean that he would get the first cup of coffee, his only solace in these horrible meetings. He put his hands on the large wooden doors, and leaned in closer to listen if anyone was in the room. He expected both scientists to give him a thorough verbal lashing for his "failure" to protect the President, and Lazzard to join them. He felt his teeth grind as he went over several nasty retorts to the scientists. Lazzard he could deal with later. This was just as much Lazzard's fault as it was his.

After not hearing movement in the room, Veld pushed open the wooden doors was surprised to find Lazzard sitting at the head of the table with a cup of coffee mixed with something else, he suspected. His head was cradled deeply in his hands, and Veld suspected he didn't even know that he'd entered. He sighed loudly lamenting his lost first cup of coffee. It also seemed to startle Lazzard out of his mood. He quickly scrambled for his glasses, attempting to hide his previous feelings, but his awkward attempts just sent them skittering further down the table.

"You know better than to hide that crap from me." Veld grabbed Lazzard's glasses and handed them to him by the ear piece. "We've been drinking together for too many years together." Lazzard only snorted as Veld walked over and poured them both another cup of coffee. "Just don't let the scientists see you. They'll never let you live it down."

"I don't intend to." Lazzard awkwardly pushed his glasses up onto the bridge of his nose and accepted the cup of coffee. "In fact, I wasn't expecting anyone for the next fifteen minutes." He muttered over his cup.

"I'm not finished with that yet." He smiled tightly as he pulled the steel flask out of his jacket pocket and poured a small amount into both of their coffees.

"You do know me too well." Lazzard muttered.

This time it was Veld's turn to snort. "You couldn't have controlled what happened out there. As Tseng mentioned to me before the entire assassination attempt took place, it was a security nightmare." Veld took a seat beside Lazzard. "There were too many variables to control."

"But I should have urged the President more strongly do the press release in a more controlled environment." Lazzard pinched the bridge of his nose. Veld smiled empathetically, knowing that after every battle, he sat behind his desk at night, wondering what could have gone better. Being the leader of their respective departments was lonely at best, crippling isolation at its worst. It was why they had begun to drink together every Friday night. No one could bear the burden alone.

"You know as well as I do that the President does what he wants to, when he wants to do." He paused to bring the cup to his lips. "All of the arguing on the planet would not have changed his mind from doing that overgrown publicity stunt. And in the end, "Veld swallowed his coffee. "I think he was pleased with how everything turned out."

Lazzard's eyes widened as he looked at him in disbelief. "How can you say that he was pleased? He was almost killed!"

"It gave the press conference even more attention than it would have previously gotten." Veld shrugged. "It made Wutai look even more sinister because they tried they such an underhanded attempt, and the President, Tseng, Angeal, and Genesis all came out shining like stars."

"I never would have thought Tseng would save the President's life." Lazzard shrugged. "I thought you were insane for letting him guard him."

Veld shrugged. "He is my second in command, and I trust him with my own life, Lazzard." Veld tried to keep the expression on his face neutral, but in reality, he was just as shocked as Lazzard was that Tseng had saved the President's life. It would have been an easy way to stop, or at least, postpone the war. Of course, his second in command would have been executed as a traitor too. What good was a dead man in changing the world?

Veld realized that Lazzard was looking at him questioningly. "Ah…" Veld paused thoughtfully. "I was just thinking."

"When you think, it is always a dangerous thing." Lazzard gave Veld a half smirk as he cupped him on the shoulder. "Someone usually ends up dead, and this time, I hope it is one of our two scientist friends."

Veld couldn't help but laugh. Lazzard wouldn't dare say such a thing in front of anyone else but him. "Now, now…Where would you be without their experiments?"

Lazzard shrugged, and Veld decided to let the conversation drop. Both of them knew the answer, but it left a bad taste in both of their mouthes. "Anyway, I have been thinking about the war."

"Who hasn't?" Lazzard rolled his eyes at his own sarcasm as leaned back in his chair.

Veld rolled his own eyes and leaned onto the table with his elbows. "Assassinations and subterfuge are the work of someone with more experience in ruling. In fact, they are the style and rule of Wutai's current emperor, Akane Kisaragi. He knows that these things take time, and is willing to wait for prime opportunities to strike. He also knows that Wutai does not stand a chance in open combat."

Veld watched as Lazzard leaned onto the table now, clearly interested. "Go on."

Veld smirked slightly. "However, his only son, Godo, is brash and impulsive. If you took the Emperor out of the picture, it would not only momentarily disrupt their plans, but possibly force the younger son out onto the battlefield." Veld watched as Lazzard nodded thoughtfully. "Let's face it: We are not equipped to deal with a full espionage and subterfuge war. We only have a handful of Turks. We do, however, have thousands of armed SOLDIERS chomping at the bit to fight."

Lazzard nodded again thoughtfully. "Since Tseng has proved his loyalty to Shin-Ra, he would be an excellent candidate for the assassination. He knows the lay of the land and could blend in eas—"

"No." Veld cut him off sharply. "I have other uses for Tseng here." He leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head. "Besides, if he were to be captured, he knows too much." Tseng, you owe me. Big time.

Lazzard studied Veld for several moments. He knew better than to argue with him. "If you say so." Lazzard looked back into his cup of coffee.

"I do." He said as he glanced at his watch. "Apparently, Hojo and Hollander have decided to stand us up tonight."

"It is just as well. "Veld shrugged. "I have a few errands to run." And someone very important to visit, he thought to himself.

Lazzard nodded as he stood. "Get me that Turk's name, and we'll start making plans immediately.

Veld nodded as he put his hand on the door.

"Oh, and Veld?" He glanced up at the leader of the Turks. "Thank you."

Veld nodded his head and smiled as he pulled the door open the left in the direction of the Turks' living quarters. "Anytime."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

The room was just about as dark as his thoughts. The only light that poured through the bay windows on the side of his room was from the neon lights of the city below. The only noise he could hear was his own labored breathing and the slow, methodical clicking of the ceiling fan spinning above him. His legs were stretched out before him as he leaned against the wooden headboard in his bedroom, a bottle of liquor and an untouched glass beside him on the nightstand. He seemed to stare at everything, and yet nothing at all, focused on the picture of his family should have sat. Tseng couldn't look at them, not after what he had done.

Images from the day ran through his memory. He wasn't even sure what it had been that had alerted him of the attacker's presence. Everything after that was a blur. He had done what he was trained to do. What THEY had trained him to do. He felt his eyes burn with a moment of rage. The death of the President would have changed everything. It might have even stopped the war. His family. What did THEY mean to the President of the Shin-Ra Company?! Nothing, absolutely nothing, he growled in the bottom of his throat. What if something were to happen to his son?! His hand tightened around his gun. He knew it shouldn't be in his holster at a time like this, but there was just something about a gun that made a man feel more powerful, that he was more than just a single lonely man wanting to stop a war. He pulled the gun out of his holster and stared at it for several moments.

"I hope you're not thinking of killing yourself with that…" Tseng leapt off the bed and pointed it at the silhouette in his bedroom door.

"You really wouldn't want to shoot me, Tseng. "Veld smiled slightly. "I'd come back to haunt you like the bastard that I am."

"Veld." Tseng sighed with relief as he lowered his gun. "How did you get in here?!" His eyes narrowed suddenly.

"Relax." Veld shrugged himself off of the doorframe. "I came to check on you, and your door was unlocked. I thought that was highly unusual, but I knew you weren't the proud, happy hero the media is making you out to be."

Tseng sighed as he threw his pistol on the bed, watching it bounce as he sat himself on the corner. Veld walked over to the nightstand and gestured to the liquor. "Do you mind?"

Tseng shook his head in a slow, miserable no. Veld poured a glass for himself and one for Tseng, which he took graciously. Veld took one sip of his, and looked toward the open window. "I know what you're thinking." Tseng looked up, surprised, causing Veld to snort. "I know what you're thinking because you're not the first one who's thought of it." He rolled his eyes, but they still held a gentle expression. "You're thinking that if you had let President be killed, it might have stopped the war, right?" Tseng's hand began to inch behind him back toward his gun. "Stop it, Tseng. You're not thinking straight."

"You've come to arrest me, is that it?" Tseng snarled.

"No." He looked at Tseng sharply. "I came here because I thought the exact same thing." Veld took another sip of his glass as Tseng's eyes became comically wide. "I thought you might like some company." Veld watched as Tseng's hand retreated back to his lap. "And I think you also need a drink." He gestured to with his head toward the glass.

Tseng slowly as he took a small bitter sip. It reminded him of how bitter he felt inside.

"Let me ask you something." Veld looked seriously at him, and Tseng knew this conversation was to never leave this room. "Do you know what Shin-Ra means?" Tseng slowly shook his head. He had to admit: He had never given it much thought. "It means 'dark god', Tseng." He paused. "War is not an act of man, but of the gods. Once the fire has started, Veld reached into his pocket for his lighter and sparked it for emphasis. "…no man can put out the flames."

"That's not true." Tseng muttered as he stared at the flickering flame atop the lighter. The flames made him thoughtful and the alcohol made him a little bit more rebellious than normal. "What if it had been your daughter, Veld?" He asked quietly, tearing his attention from the flame.

Veld's expression became cold and hard. "Don't go there, Tseng. Don't go there."

"But if there had been any way that you could have saved them from that reactor explosion, you would have." Tseng argued quietly.

Veld took a long, hard drink. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Tseng's eyes got comically wide. He couldn't know about his meeting with Sephiroth. How could he? "I—No! ..How did you?!" Tseng managed to sputter.

Veld began to laugh. As he began to walk toward the door, he threw a letter on Tseng's bed. "I got this before anyone could stick their noses into it. It's from your father, it looks like." Tseng continued to watch him, dumbfounded. Veld finally turned back around at the door to look at him with a smile. "Every Turk has their own agenda, Tseng. Don't ever forget that."

Tseng nodded dumbly. He didn't know what to say to that. "If you truly want to stop this war, Tseng, don't think SOLDIER. Think like a Turk. More things are accomplished in the shadows than they are in the light of day." Tseng looked up at him as he picked up the envelope, now seeing his boss in a totally new light. "And Tseng, you're doing the right thing." He paused. "Sephiroth needs to be told."

Tseng watched Veld as he spun on his heel and began to walk toward the front door. "Lock your door when I leave." He laid his hand on the knob. "Things are going to get wild from here on out."

Tseng numbly followed him and clicked the deadbolt into place. He had a lot to think about.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tseng walked slowly back into his bedroom, the thoughts of his leader weighing heavily on his mind. He reached over to his dresser drawer and pulled out a pair of holey jeans and an old hoodie, and as he sat down to put them on, his hand brushed against his father's letter. He ran his fingers across the impressions of his father's handwriting on the envelope before he carefully sliced the flap open with his finger. His father's perfect penmanship was sprawled across an old piece of rice paper, paper that he usually did not use unless he thought reason was important enough. Tseng's eyes watered as he read the introduction to the letter: "Dear Honored Son,". He reached up to wipe the tear that slipped out of his eye before he continued.

_Dear Honored Son,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. Your last letter stated there was unrest among the Shin-Ra, and now I can finally see the results of such stirrings. I hear there is a war to be fought. I know that this puts you in a very precarious position, as you work for the Turks. Decisions will be harder for you now, harder than they have ever been in your entire life. You may find yourself thinking that this has been a curse upon you, but remember that perhaps the gods have put you where you are so that you may make a difference in someone's life. Remember the ancient Wutai wisdom that things happen for reasons that man may not see. It is man's responsibility to do what is right by himself and by the gods. Answer to none other. Men who create war either do not understand nor do they care that war affects everyone, even themselves. Remember, my son, that every person you meet is someone's father, son, daughter, wife, or loved one. Your brother, Koiji, does not understand this. He has a young boy's fervor that a war will be filled with heroes and excitement. He also does not understand why you will not return home and fight for Wutai. I have tried to explain to him that the gods have put you in Midgar for reasons that only they know. He will understand some day, Tseng. I do not underestimate his capacity for compassion and heart, just like I do not underestimate yours. I am not naïve in that I know that you may have to use violence to reach some of your goals, but never let that destroy who you are inside. Many men have shattered lives, but only whole men can pick up the pieces. Use your "talents" to accomplish what is right, so that you may justify your means for years to come. I know that you will make the right decisions, and no matter what happens, believe that your mother and I will always be proud of you._

_Love,_

_Father_

Tseng took a sharp intake of breath as he sat the letter down beside him and closed his eyes momentarily. After several moments, he stood and picked up the picture of his family that he left lying downward. He sat it upright next to the miniature statue of the pagoda that sat in the main village, and bowed an obeisance to both his family and the statue that represented his faith.

"I will not let you down."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was ten o'clock by the time that Veld finally made it back to his desk. He closed the door behind quietly, and almost literally fell backwards into his desk chair. After a few moments of staring at the ceiling with a swimming head, he finally conceded that maybe he did have too much to drink tonight. He didn't remember having that much, but that was the problem with alcohol, wasn't it? Or maybe he was just getting too old. He scowled at the thought as he finally sat up straighter, taking a moment to survey his mostly empty desk. He never left any sort of paperwork on his desk. There were too many secrets and even more spies that found their way into lock doors at night. However, it was yet another reminder of how empty his life truly was. He shook his head, and winced as an aching throb began to form behind his eyes. He laid his head down against the cool wood, glad for the momentarily relief, however, he began to feel pairs of eyes staring at his top of his head. He turned and smiled slightly as he was greeted by the pictures of three of the people he had been the closest to in life.

"You never did like me to drink, did you?" He looked at his wife's picture. "You said it set a bad example for Felicia." His wife looked back at him pleasantly; it was almost as if she was telling him, "I told you so."

He looked at his daughter's picture. She looked a lot like her mother than he remembered. Maybe that's what memories did to you: They blurred some things and made other things more starkly, and painfully, clear. The night that he had been told that they had been killed in the reaction explosion seemed like it was only yesterday. He remembered how everything had seemed to stop; people became shadows that seemed to move around him without him ever noticing. He didn't even realize he had lost his arm until one day they fitted it with a material based prototype. Lazzard and his fellow Turks had been instrumental in his recovery. They were like family to him and still are. Every Turk he has ever lost in the line battle has been a deeper scar than the one that lined his cheek deeply. His eyes fell on the last picture.

"Valentine." Veld whispered. He was his old partner and even older friend. "I won't let you down. I told you that I would look after Sephiroth. There was nothing... I could do for Lucrecia, Vincent. She died." His throat was dry and his words were harsh. "You were right, Vincent. You should have run off with her when you had the chance. You could have raised Sephiroth yourself…away from all of this." Veld felt his eyes becoming heavy. "He is…someone to be proud of, Vincent. I…" He knew he could be shot on the spot for saying this, but the liquor seemed to make the words fall from his lips like water. "I don't think he is Hojo's, Vincent." He whispered quietly. "He acts and looks like you." He shook his head trying to shake away from some of the cobwebs His words were barely audible. "…that makes him one of us." He paused. "He will know the truth someday, Vincent…" His eyes began to close. "I promise."

The last words that uttered from Veld's lips before he finally fell asleep were, "One day, the puppet will become the master."


End file.
